


Гордость и предупреждение

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Чарли никогда не собирался жениться на Китти, но она это поняла лишь после развода. Уолтер к тому времени уже перебрался в Южную Африку. Узнав о положении Китти, он предложил ей приехать — ради ребёнка, который может быть от него. Только на новом месте никто не в курсе, что Уолтер был женат и развёлся, и он не горит желанием оголять подробности своей личной жизни. Потому Китти для всех — вдова его покойного (и вымышленного) брата.
Relationships: Kitty Fane/Walter Fane
Kudos: 15





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Я выдумала Эмералд-Филд, чтоб ненароком не наплести чего-нибудь неправдоподобного о реально существующем городе. (Хотя, не исключаю, что где-то в мире впрямь есть место с таким названием.)

\- Китти, послушай меня. Снотворное скоро подействует, но мы не можем ждать. Придётся начинать прямо сейчас. – Грант наклонился максимально близко, чтоб поймать её взгляд. – Ты понимаешь? – Он знал, что нельзя медлить, что каждое мгновение может оказаться решающим, но ему требовалось её согласие.

\- Да, - стиснув зубы, выдавила Китти. – Да, я понимаю. Начинай. – Честно говоря, она надеялась, что больнее быть уже не может. Сейчас ей стало немного легче, потому она не извивалась и не кричала, как две минуты назад, но понятно, что долго это не продлится. Боль вот-вот снова стиснет в беспощадных объятьях.

\- Тебя надо зафиксировать.

\- Делай что нужно.

Ей стало жутко, когда на её запястьях и лодыжках затянули ремни, прикреплённые к операционному столу, но Китти уговорила себя не дёргаться, не мешать.

Грант разрезал её платье и сорочку, последние сантиметры дорвал вручную и откинул ткань в стороны. Сейчас не до условностей. Медсестра принесла прокипячённые инструменты. В воздухе повис обжигающий запах чего-то дезинфицирующего. Китти почувствовала, как по животу провели влажной ватой или сложенным куском бинта – обозначили линию предстоящего разреза.

Грант взял скальпель. Он посмотрел на неё мягко, почти отечески, и посоветовал:

\- Лучше закрой глаза.

Китти послушалась.

Как она надеялась, что немедленно уснёт! Или что новая боль будет не такой страшной в сравнении с уже пережитой. Или что хотя бы хватит воли не вопить и не делать лишних движений, дабы не осложнять без того нелёгкую задачу Гранта.

Надежды не сбылись, но кошмар длился недолго. Сознание Китти, защищая разум, либо банально под влиянием начинающего действовать снотворного, помутилось. Его заполонили видения-воспоминания, медленно кружащиеся, подобно вязкому варенью, которое помешивают на плите. Время от времени из туманной общей массы беспорядочно всплывали удивительно яркие и чёткие кусочки, правда, ненадолго.

…Дороти Таунсенд смотрит на неё до противного пристально. Ужасно видеть в её глазах не ревность, не обиду, а самую унизительную жалость.

…Руки Уолтера в крови, Китти не может отвести от них взгляд, да и не хочет, потому что совсем рядом нечто куда более страшное. «Китти, выйди!» - прикрикивает он, даже не оборачиваясь.

…Снаружи буря - бесится, воет, бьётся в окна, ломится в дверь, но это для Китти далеко и неважно. Главное, нет, единственное сейчас – это Уолтер. Господи, неужели он и раньше на неё так смотрел, да она не различала в темноте?

…«Решай свои проблемы сама, - говорит Чарли с умеренной нервной раздражительностью, похожей на брезгливость. – Не приплетай сюда меня, это не моя забота. Оставь меня в покое раз и навсегда, я тебе уже всё сказал и не вижу смысла повторять снова».

…«Если мужчина не обладает качествами, способными внушить женщине любовь, это его вина, а не её», - почти шипит она, желая уколоть Уолтера побольнее. Она ненавидит его за то, что он только что о ней сказал. Она не позволит ему так себя оскорблять. Просто низко с его стороны – обвинять её в том, что он сам недостаточно хорош; недостаточно хорош во всех смыслах. Она не смотрит на мужа, но и так знает, что страшно обидела его. И радуется своей маленькой победе. Ей даже кажется, что Уолтер сейчас заплачет, она буквально кожей чувствует. А потом Уолтер произносит, не столько злобно, сколько устало: «Наверное, ты права».


	2. Chapter 2

_ **1** _

Он резко почувствовал себя жалким и ещё больше – усталым. Бесконечно усталым. А затем ему до зубовного скрежета стало обидно за себя. Мгновение-другое Уолтер колебался, и в этот микроскопический отрезок времени весы могли качнуться в любую сторону – хоть слепой ненависти, хоть унылого благоразумия.

Хорошо, пусть он кругом плох как супруг, но он не худший человек на свете. Если они с Китти поедут в Мэй-Тан-Фу, шансы умереть у него будут не ниже, чем у неё. Мало того, что ему наставили рога, так он из-за этого ещё скончается в муках? Воистину идиотский план.

Унылое благоразумие победило, и руку победителя, как после боксёрского боя, торжественно поднимал рефери по имени Надежда. Чахлая, но всё-таки надежда. Сама она не устояла бы на своих пока что хилых ножках, но сзади её поддерживало чувство достоинства. Уолтер неожиданно подумал (потом подумал ещё раз и решил, что абсолютно прав): он заслуживает чего-то получше роли нелюбимого и презираемого мужа. Он не идеален, но его есть за что хотя бы уважать. Кому и что он докажет, если силой увезёт неверную жену в рассадник холеры? Никому и ничего. Либо умрёт сам, а Китти радостно помчится обратно к Таунсенду; либо умрёт Китти, и Уолтера замучает совесть.

Китти уверена, что Чарли мечтает на ней жениться. Что ж, пусть сама разбирается со своей уверенностью, со своими иллюзиями и планами. Вдруг Таунсенд впрямь благороднее, чем считает Уолтер. А если нет, это не проблемы Уолтера.

\- Наверное, ты права. – И всё-таки как тяжело! Будто сердце по-настоящему кровоточит. Надо покончить с этим поскорее. – Хорошо, будь по-твоему, давай разведёмся. – Засунув руки в карманы, Уолтер подошёл к окну и невидящим взглядом уставился на улицу. – Можешь сама подать на развод. – Он чуть было не сказал, что пока поживёт в гостинице, но спросил себя: а с чего он должен уезжать из собственного дома? Чтобы облегчить жизнь Китти? Нет уж, пускай сама собирает вещи и уходит. Раз Таунсенд такой замечательный и во всех отношениях великолепный, пусть подыщет любовнице жильё и сам её содержит. – Сейчас я уйду прогуляться, - хотелось бы Уолтеру, чтоб его голос был безукоризненно холодным и ровным, но нет, голос полностью выдавал подавленность владельца. – Вернусь через час. Тебя к этому времени не должно здесь быть. Если не подашь на развод в течение недели, это сделаю я.

…Уолтер уехал из Шанхая сразу после развода, она не знала куда, да её это и не волновало.

_ **2** _

Чарли действительно снял для Китти номер в гостинице и несколько раз навестил её там (во время этих визитов любовники, конечно, не чаепитием занимались). Первые две недели Китти так радовалась освобождению от мужа и поддержке Чарли, что не замечала – Чарли ускользает от разговоров о разводе и женитьбе на ней. Чуть протрезвев, она стала настойчивее, и он прекратил к ней приходить. Сначала отправлял записки с изложением уважительных причин и извинениями, потом перестал. Китти теперь была свободной женщиной, но свободой нельзя заплатить за кров и еду. Ещё какое-то время Чарли присылал ей суммы, которых хватало на более скромное жильё да какое-никакое питание, однако и эти деньги поступали всё меньшими объёмами и с учащающимися перебоями.

Китти уже точно знала, что беременна. Новость она сообщила Чарли, придя к нему на работу. Он принял её в своём кабинете; они остались наедине, но держался он подчёркнуто формально.

\- Поздравляю. – Сквозь сухость его тона проглядывало раздражение и нетерпение. Ему хотелось отвязаться от неё поскорее и забыть о ней навсегда. – А чего ты ждёшь от меня?

Она решила, что неправильно поняла его. Что он спрашивает, чем должен помочь, просто тон случайно выбрал неудачный. Бедный, он ведь тоже нервничает.

\- Милый, поторопись с разводом, - попросила Китти мягко, глядя на Чарли полными любви и доверия глазами. – Чем скорее мы поженимся, тем…

\- Поженимся? – Он казался удивлённым до глубины души. Словно никогда не было пылких клятв, разговоров о вечной любви и скользких обещаний. – Я уже женат. И не вижу ни единой причины, по которой должен променять свою умную, добрую, верную жену на изменявшую мужу разведённую женщину, которая носит неизвестно чьего ребёнка.

Китти не вчера начала осознавать, что на Чарли не стоит полагаться, но оказалось, что до этого момента она продолжала надеяться, вопреки всему. И его жестокие слова стали для неё беспощадным ударом.

Она расплакалась, ему это не понравилось. Она умоляла о помощи, его это не тронуло. Она попыталась угрожать, его это лишь рассмешило.

\- Решай свои проблемы сама, - велел он резко и брезгливо. – Не приплетай сюда меня, это не моя забота. Оставь меня в покое раз и навсегда, я тебе уже всё сказал и не вижу смысла повторять снова. Уходи, иначе я позову охрану, чтобы тебя вывели. Не смей больше появляться ни здесь, ни в моей жизни вообще. И держись подальше от моей семьи, от Дороти, иначе пожалеешь.

Он ей угрожал. Её дорогой, её ласковый Чарли, который обещал в случае чего защитить хоть от Уолтера, хоть от всего Шанхая, хоть от целого мира, угрожал ей холодно и гадливо. Она ему неинтересна, она ему не нужна, она ему противна.

Это добило её. Ничего не видя от слёз, задыхаясь от рыданий, она выбежала из кабинета. А Чарли спокойно занялся своими делами.

_ **3** _

Ответ на письмо, отправленное родителям, пришёл удивительно быстро. Мать не просто отговаривала Китти возвращаться в Англию, а категорически запрещала и клялась, что не пустит на порог блудную дочь, которая опозорит их с отцом уже одним своим присутствием, а про ребёнка и говорить нечего. На них без того косо поглядывают друзья и знакомые, поскольку слухи о разводе и о причинах этого развода добрались сюда гораздо раньше её письма. Также миссис Гарстин в своей фирменной язвительной манере интересовалась, о чём и чем думала Китти, совершая один безрассудный поступок за другим. В конце несколько утешительных строк приписал отец, но ясно было, что он не в силах изменить решение супруги.

Следующие несколько месяцев мистер Гарстин присылал старшей дочери деньги, которые удавалось скрыть от жены. Сумма выходила мизерная, но она позволяла Китти если не держаться на плаву, то хоть не утонуть окончательно.

Она пыталась заработать сама, но слишком велика была конкуренция на рынке что честного, что нечестного труда. Китти хорошо умела шить и готовить, но в бедных районах Шанхая были тысячи женщин, делающих это намного лучше неё. Воровать она не умела и не хотела учиться. В какой-то момент от отчаяния даже подумала о проституции, но тут же сообразила, что и в данной сфере полным-полно опытных профессионалок, да и кому она нужна с животом, лезущим на нос?

Она всё же смогла ухватиться за скромный приработок – чинить вещи в занюханной прачечной. Видимо, хозяину китайцу нравилось иметь в подчинении белую женщину.

Денег едва-едва хватало на самую дешёвую еду и на огороженную дырявой ширмой часть затхлого чердака над той же прачечной, где крыша протекала при малейшем дожде. В иные моменты Китти прошибал ужас, она словно заново осознавала происходящее и отказывалась поверить, что впрямь оказалась тут.

Ей было страшно думать о своём будущем, а думать о будущем ребёнка она вовсе не хотела. Она не знала, что чувствует к существу внутри себя, но особой любви не ощущала. Если б не ребёнок, она бы, наверно, могла вернуться в Лондон, к родителям – прекрасный вариант в сравнении с тем, как приходилось жить теперь.

Ей было страшно думать о настоящем. Пока не случилось ничего непоправимого – на неё не нападали, не пытались убить или изнасиловать, но ведь всё может перемениться в одно мгновение. В любое мгновение. Китайцы не питали нежных чувств к колонизаторам, и, если подумать, удивительно, что Китти до сих пор не тронули. Наверное, из-за беременности.

Ей было страшно думать о прошлом, потому что очень больно сравнивать прежнее счастье с теперешними унижением и безысходностью. Как она блаженствовала, когда была с Чарли! Словами не передать!.. И считала: ах, ужасно быть замужем не по любви, на свете нет ничего хуже, чем терпеть мужа, которого не любишь! Тогда она искренне в это верила, а сейчас знала, что есть куча вещей хуже брака без любви: усталость, холод, голод, страх. Страх голода. Страх лишиться крыши — даже такой ветхой – над головой. Страх насилия. Боль в пальцах, в глазах, в спине и плечах от долгого шитья при скудном освещении. Боль от предательства. Боль от стыда. Ужас от одной лишь мысли, что кто-то из бывших знакомых увидит, как она опустилась.

Этот ужас воплотился в жизнь, когда к ней наведалась Дороти Таунсенд.

_ **4** _

В её положении глупо было пытаться делать гордый вид, Китти это понимала, но и смотреть на Дороти глазами побитой собаки не собиралась.

\- Зачем ты пришла?

Дороти ответила не сразу. Сперва она оглядела так называемую комнату, без слов демонстрируя, что не рискнула бы прикоснуться ни к одной вещи здесь. Она даже не подозревала, как близка Китти к тому, чтоб схватить её за волосы и вышвырнуть прочь.

\- Разве я не могу навестить подругу? - ухмыльнулась Дороти, перекладывая пару снятых печаток из одной руки в другую. - Или бывшую любовницу моего мужа; не знаю, какое из двух званий роднит нас сильнее. - Увидев удивление Китти, она рассмеялась. - Неужели ты думала, что я не в курсе? Серьёзно? Боже. Может, ты ещё и полагала, что ты у Чарли единственная? О, это очаровательно. - Дороти залилась изысканным, но для Китти на редкость противным смехом.

А когда она отсмеялась, стало ещё противнее, потому что Дороти поглядела на неё не как на соперницу, пускай даже бывшую, а как на круглую дурочку, которая не вправе рассчитывать ни на что, кроме унижающей жалости. В этот миг Китти мучительно осознала, что действительно никогда, никогда не была соперницей для Дороти.

\- У Чарли периодически бывают любовницы, с десяток наберётся точно, а скорее — с два, если не три, - продолжила Дороти, теперь в её тоне угадывались нотки сочувствия, - но ты, кажется, единственная из них всех, кто умудрился так пустить свою жизнь под откос. - Она кивком указала на живот Китти. - Это от него?

\- Не твоё дело, - процедила Китти.

\- Ребёнок от Чарли? - не отступала Дороти. - Или от Уолтера? Или есть ещё кандидатуры?

\- Убирайся, иначе, клянусь, я спущу тебя с лестницы.

\- Попробуй, и посмотрим, кто из нас покатится по ступенькам. - В её глазах мелькнула мрачная уверенность, после чего Дороти усмехнулась. - Думаю, ты сама не знаешь, кто отец.

\- Это не твоё дело, - по слогам отчеканила Китти, непроизвольно сжимая ладони в кулаки.

\- Что насчёт Уолтера? - спросила Дороти столь небрежно, будто продолжала пустяковую светскую беседу. - Ты общалась с ним после его отъезда? Хотя бы знаешь, где он сейчас?

\- Сколько раз мне ещё произнести фразу «Это не твоё дело», чтоб ты, наконец, унялась и исчезла отсюда?

\- Он в Южной Африке, заделался там врачом в мелком городишке, лечит негров. Я выяснила его адрес и написала ему о твоём положении. - Она снова демонстративно оглядела чердак, а потом саму Китти с ног до головы. - Положении во всех смыслах.

«Какого чёрта?! - хотелось заорать Китти. - Какого чёрта ты это сделала, кто тебе разрешил, кем ты себя возомнила?!» Но язык будто прилип к нёбу. Она представила, как Уолтер читает письмо Дороти и его губы расплываются в торжествующей улыбке. Или он брезгливо усмехается. Либо, что хуже всего, жалостливо морщится.

\- Зачем? - еле-еле выдавила Китти. На неё обрушилась слабость, она покачнулась и села на старшенькую старую кровать, чтобы не упасть в обморок.

\- Зачем? Затем, что мне всё это не нравится. Ни мне, ни Чарли не нужно, чтоб по городу ходили слухи о беременной от него любовнице. - Дороти подошла к ней и протянула только что вынутый из сумочки конверт. - Уолтер не знал твоего адреса, поэтому попросил меня передать тебе письмо. Разумеется, я его уже прочитала.

\- Разумеется, - кисло фыркнула Китти, взяв послание. Дороти наверняка знала её адрес, когда писала Уолтеру, но не сообщила ему, потому что хотела быть в курсе дела.

Не дожидаясь, пока Китти откроет конверт (который даже не потрудились заклеить снова), Дороти пересказала краткое содержание:

\- Найти Уолтера тебе было бы не так уж сложно. Он не дурак и понимает, что если ты не сделала этого и не попросила помощи хотя бы ради ребёнка, значит, ты либо точно знаешь, что ребёнок не от него, либо точно не знаешь от кого. Если верен второй вариант, Уолтер предлагает тебе приехать к нему; деньги на дорогу прилагаются. Он обещает приютить тебя до рождения ребёнка и на некоторое время после, а дальше будет видно. Я так понимаю, всё зависит от того, на кого ребёнок будет похож. О, и ещё милое дополнение, которое лично меня просто покорило: никто на новом месте не знает, что Уолтер был женат, и он бы предпочёл сохранить это неведение общественности, а потому, если ты приедешь, то для всех будешь женой, вернее, вдовой его покойного брата Линдона. У Уолтера правда есть или был брат?

\- Нет, - скрипнула зубами Китти. Уолтер сразу указал имя, наверное, уже начал поговаривать о брате и подготавливать «не ведающую общественность» к приезду безутешной вдовы; а если Китти не приедет, Уолтер ничего не потеряет, люди просто будут думать, что у него был брат, который умер, — как знать, может, ему эта легенда ещё когда-нибудь пригодится.

\- Прелестно, - хихикнула Дороти, потом откашлялась и стала серьёзнее. - Конечно, Уолтер допускает, что ребёнок не его или ты попросту не захочешь приехать; в этом случае можешь оставить деньги себе и использовать, как сочтёшь нужным. - Она сделала паузу небольшую, но столь выразительную, что Китти оторвала взгляд от конверта и посмотрела ей в глаза. В глазах этих была откровенная угроза, как и во вкрадчивом, нарочито заботливом тоне: - Но лично я настоятельно рекомендую тебе уехать. Жутко представить, что может приключиться в Шанхае с одинокой беззащитной женщиной.

Китти была так напугана перспективой возвращения к Уолтеру, что угрозы Дороти уже не могли сделать страх ещё сильнее. Как стыдно, как унизительно! Метафорически, но от этого не менее фактически она приползёт к нему на коленях, и он сможет вволю позлорадствовать, каждый день напоминая, как был прав и какая она дура.

Однако альтернатива у неё не лучше. Да, «билетных» денег хватит, чтоб более сытно и комфортно прожить месяц-два. Но что потом?

_ **5** _

Небо было таким же ярко-синим, как море, но сейчас Китти почти не обращала на это внимания. Она смотрела на Столовую гору, высившуюся над Кейптауном. От зрелища захватывало дух.

Когда она сошла на берег, стало не до любования пейзажами. Плотная толпа утянула её и увлекла за собой, подобно бурному потоку, Китти боялась споткнуться или уронить чемодан. Ещё больше она боялась услышать голос Уолтера, окликающий её, и тошно было сознавать, что это непременно произойдёт, в любую секунду.

Через несколько десятков метров толпа рассосалась, и Китти отошла в сторону от основного «потока», выбравшись на пустой пятачок, словно на спасительный остров.

\- Миссис Фэйн?

К удивлению Китти, её позвал не Уолтер и вообще не мужчина. С другой стороны дорожки к ней, протолкнувшись через спешащих экс-пассажиров, пробралась молодая женщина. То, что женщина молодая, Китти поняла чуть позже, сначала её ошеломило то, что женщина чёрная. Не то чтобы Китти прежде не видела темнокожих, да хотя бы на пароходе, который она только что покинула, их было полно. Но сейчас она удивилась, возможно, потому, что при коже тёмно-шоколадного цвета в чертах лица незнакомки проскальзывало что-то явно не африканское.

\- Да, это я.

Женщина улыбнулась, зубы у неё были ровные, белые, крупные, но не настолько, чтобы это выглядело некрасивым. В чёрных, точно угольки, глазах читалось умеренное любопытство. Одета она была в простое и приличное светло-жёлтое платье, но что-то подсказывало Китти, что платье это не носится постоянно, а месяцами висит в шкафу на случай более-менее формальных встреч. Несмотря на высокий рост, женщина не казалась крупной или мощной, она имела полное право гордиться стройной пропорциональной фигурой.

\- Я Шерли, доктор Фэйн прислал меня за Вами. Он не смог приехать сам, у него очень много работы.

Китти не знала, что почувствовала в первую очередь – облегчение или обиду. Как бы там ни было, она постаралась не выдать ни того, ни другого.

\- Давайте помогу, - не дожидаясь разрешения, Шерли подхватила её чемодан и зашагала вдоль дорожки, жестом позвав за собой.

\- Эмералд-Филд далеко от Кейптауна? – спросила Китти, когда они ехали по городу в нанятой повозке.

\- Пара часов на поезде.

_ **6** _

От покачивания и плывущего за окном поезда пейзажа Китти подташнивало. Чтобы отвлечься, она спросила у спутницы, сидящей напротив:

\- Тебя действительно зовут Шерли? – Имя чересчур европейское для такой, кхм, не европейской женщины.

\- Нет, - рассмеялась та. – Моя мать местная, а отец индус, они дали мне двойное имя – одно индийское, одно африканское. – Она забавно поджала пухлые губы, давая понять, что сейчас озвучит более чем предсказуемый факт. – В итоге окружающие стали обращаться ко мне «Шерли», чтобы не сломать язык. Но ты, если хочешь, можешь называть меня полным именем – Шармила-Ониекачукву.

Китти выгнула брови, подняла ладони и сказала:

\- Шерли так Шерли.

До этого она полагала, что перед ней какая-то разновидность прислуги, но слишком уж бойко Шерли говорила.

\- Ты работаешь у Уолтера?

\- Не совсем. У меня небольшие плантации, достались в наследство. А Уолтеру я помогаю налаживать контакт с моими собратьями по материнской линии. Чаще всего белые и чёрные не очень-то друг друга любят, иногда возникают недопонимания, и лучше, когда рядом есть человек, имеющий отношение к обеим сторонам и способный что-либо объяснить.

\- К обеим сторонам? – Про себя Китти отметила, что Шерли назвала Уолтера Уолтером, а не доктором Фэйном. Может, она его любовница? Было бы неплохо, ведь тогда Уолтер будет меньше фокусироваться на ней, Китти. Хотя, завести любовницу – это в принципе на него не похоже, а уж тем более если речь о любовнице-негритянке.

\- Да, отец моей мамы был белым. Какой только крови во мне не намешано.

Позднее Китти узнала, что других детей у деда Шерли не было, он не признавал дочь, но под конец жизни решил исправиться за счёт внучки, дал ей образование и оставил свои плантации. Точнее, назначил её пожизненной управляющей с правом продажи; чтоб соблюсти юридические тонкости, касающиеся прав – а точнее, бесправия – чернокожих и цветных.

Китти кашлянула. Наверное, стоит спросить что-нибудь о Уолтере.

\- Как дела у Уолтера?.. Мы с ним довольно давно не виделись, я ничего не знаю о его жизни здесь.

\- Его жизнь здесь - главным образом работа. В прошлом году у местных властей случился приступ милосердия, и они решили нанять для города собственного врача.

\- До этого в Эмералд-Филд не было врача? – удивилась Китти.

Шерли усмехнулась.

\- Был, но исключительно для белых. Даже если б он захотел лечить и чёрных, ему бы не позволили, белые после этого отказались бы у него лечиться. Ближайший дипломированный врач, который принимает чёрных, в Кейптауне. – Она резко помрачнела. - Тем, кто не мог туда поехать, приходилось надеяться, что болезнь пройдёт сама собой. Нередко такие надежды заканчивались смертью. – Она моргнула и вернулась к основной теме. – Так что власти наняли врача для чёрных, и этот врач – Уолтер. Ему выделили дом, дали помощницу по хозяйству, правда, медсестру пока найти не могут; Уолтер пытается сам учить этому местных женщин, которые вызвались помогать добровольно, но у него не всегда есть время. Он впрямь много работает. Принимает больных на первом этаже дома, переделал для этого пару комнат. Но бывает, что человек не может прийти, и Уолтеру самому приходится отправляться к больному. И хорошо, если больной в городе. У нас в окрестностях несколько племён, у них своего врача также не было отродясь, и их по умолчанию тоже спихнули на Уолтера.

\- Похоже, у него и правда мало свободного времени, - суховато промолвила Китти. Она не знала, что ещё сказать, просто нужно было как-то отреагировать на слова Шерли.

_ **7** _

Шерли сказала, что в Эмералд-Филд живёт около восьми тысяч человек, но Китти почудилось, что тут едва ли наберётся две сотни. Городок казался пустынным, потому что большинство жилых домов располагались далеко друг от друга, и только в центре более-менее плотно стояли многоэтажные - аж до трёх этажей! - здания. Местные коттеджи Китти охотнее назвала бы хижинами, поскольку для хижин они выглядели отлично, а для коттеджей – так себе. Она мельком увидела два или три действительно добротных особняка, однако это были исключения из общего правила. В целом Эмералд-Филд производил впечатление города, о внешней стороне которого жители думают мало: он не был бедным, но не был и ухоженным.

Отсутствие рукотворного лоска скрашивала природа: горы, хоть и не полностью, но покрытые зеленью, да море, к которому город подступал одним концом, больше напоминающим хвостик.

Правда, гористость категорически не способствовала комфорту поездки от станции до дома Уолтера. Китти и Шерли тряслись в повозке. Шерли сама правила лошадью. Китти радовалась, что давно не ела, иначе её бы непременно вырвало.

Шерли остановила лошадь, когда повозка поравнялась с человеком, идущим по обочине. Это был высокий худощавый мужчина лет тридцати пяти в практичной, далеко не парадной, но вполне опрятной одежде. Когда он снял шляпу, стало видно, что у него короткие каштановые волосы, а когда посмотрел на Китти, она разглядела, что у него тёмно-серые глаза.

\- Подвезти? – предложила Шерли.

\- Нет, спасибо, - ответил мужчина, улыбнувшись. Он был смуглым, не от природы, а от загара. Улыбка у него была приятная, но отстранённая, он улыбался искренне, но это не было признаком особенной симпатии или других глубоких чувств. – В кои-то веки я свободен и хочу просто пройтись.

\- Дело хозяйское, - пожала плечами Шерли и повернулась к Китти. – Это доктор Грант Монтгомери. Белый доктор для белых жителей. Доктор Монтгомери, это миссис Китти Фэйн, невестка доктора Фэйна.

\- Я так и подумал. – Монтгомери, похоже, ничуть не смутило, что Шерли дала ему столь прямое определение – «белый доктор для белых жителей». Он поглядел на Китти чуть мягче. – Сочувствую Вашей потере. – Это тоже было сказано формально, но не фальшиво.

«Какой?» - чуть не ляпнула Китти, да вовремя опомнилась и, как, наверное, полагается в таких случаях, опустила глаза.

\- Спасибо.

_ **8** _

Дом был двухэтажный, небольшой, но просторный – здесь стояло мало мебели, лишь самое необходимое, о каких-то мелочах наподобие ваз или картин говорить не приходилось. Всё подчинялась принципу «ничего лишнего».

В комнате, подготовленной для неё, стояла кровать, подобие туалетного столика с зеркалом, шкаф и стул. Окно выходило на задний двор с сараем.

\- Тут наверху всего три комнаты, - рассказала миссис Стивенсон, убелённая сединами, но энергичная и добродушная домработница с весёлым круглым лицом, напоминающим мочёное яблоко – красивым не назовёшь, но смотреть приятно. Она производила впечатление женщины, которая нуждается не столько в зарплате, сколько в том, чтоб о ком-то заботиться. – В одной спит доктор Фэйн, в той, что посередине, хранятся всякие вещи, это что-то вроде кладовки. Ванная в одной пристройке, уборная в другой. На всякий случай, прежде чем залезть в ванну или сесть на… в общем, убедитесь, что там не ползает какая-нибудь живность, всякое бывает.

«Очаровательно», - подумала Китти, давненько ловившая себя на том, что ей хочется повеситься. Сейчас желание стало почти непреодолимым.

Миссис Стивенсон накормила её сытным ужином, и Китти почувствовала себя немного лучше.

Вернувшись в комнату, она долго сидела на кровати, глядя то на чемодан, то на шкаф, то на зеркало. Горела лампа, за окнами стояла темнота.

Придётся дождаться Уолтера. Но Китти настолько устала после изнурительной дороги, что уже не было сил бояться этой встречи. По крайней мере, так она себя убеждала.

_ **9** _

Он возвратился за полночь и в её дверь постучал совсем тихо, на случай, если Китти уже спит.

Она хотела просить: «Кто там?», но решила, что получится глупо.

\- Заходи.

Возможно, дело было в ламповом освещении, но ей показалось, что он чрезмерно загорел. Что было точно, так это то, что он заметно похудел, хотя вроде бы куда уж дальше. На нём не было ни пиджака, ни даже жилетки и галстука, только светлые штаны, рубашка с закатанными до локтей рукавами да легкие ботинки. Африканская жара явно скорректировала его манеру одеваться.

Китти по-прежнему сидела на постели.

\- Здравствуй. – Поколебавшись, он плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. Практической надобности в этом не было, миссис Стивенсон ушла домой два часа назад.

\- Здравствуй. – Она смотрела на него в упор вопреки отчаянному желанию отвести взгляд.

Уолтер оглядел её с ног до головы. Его поразило, какой худенькой она стала (живот казался непропорционально большим), лицо осунулось (впрочем, чья бы корова мычала), цвет кожи неважный. Ей действительно приходилось несладко. От этой мысли он не почувствовал ни жалости, ни удовлетворения. Всё, чего ему хотелось, - поскорее покончить с беседой, что-нибудь съесть, ополоснуться и завалиться спать. Работа была его средством от сердечной боли, и он преуспел в самолечении – от нагрузки чувства притупились, и больше всего на свете Уолтер не желал, чтоб они обострились вновь.

\- Ты ведь не знаешь, от меня ребёнок или от Чарли?

\- Нет, не знаю.

Уолтер кивнул, скорее самому себе, чем ей. Такого ответа он и ожидал.

\- Когда тебе рожать?

\- Думаю, через месяц. – Просто чудо, что от всех перенесённых потрясений и переживаний у неё не грянули преждевременные роды.

\- Как самочувствие?

\- Нормально.

\- Ты ела?

\- Да, миссис Стивенс приготовила ужин. Твоя доля на кухне.

\- У тебя есть всё необходимое?

Китти подавила усмешку.

\- Да.

\- Спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной ночи.

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Китти не знала, недоумевать ей, обижаться или успокоиться.

\- Ну, вот и поговорили, - пробормотала она себе под нос и, поднявшись, стала готовиться ко сну.

_ **10** _

Когда Уолтер жил в Шанхае, его будильник прекрасно справлялся со своей задачей, но здесь Фэйн уставал куда больше и спал намного крепче. Поэтому вместо будильника у него было солнце. Сначала он жил в той комнате, где теперь поселилась Китти, но быстро сообразил, что лучше спать там, где окна выходят на восток, и с раздвинутыми занавесками. Вскоре после рассвета становилось так жарко, что Уолтер волей-неволей просыпался.  
Он взвалил на себя нагрузку гораздо большую, чем требовали его обязанности. Хотелось, чтоб количество дел не оставляло времени на тяжёлые мысли, и этой цели он достиг. Уолтер уже начал осознавать, что совершенно не жаждет провести так всю жизнь. Решил, что пробудет здесь ещё два-три года, а затем уедет в Англию, где либо станет обычным практикующим врачом, либо снова подастся в бактериологию. Однако до отъезда надо непременно сделать несколько вещей. Организовать медицинскую помощь для чернокожего населения так, чтоб это было системой, которая продолжит функционировать и без него. Выбить помещение для больницы, поскольку рассчитывать только на кабинет несерьёзно, тяжелобольных - особенно если речь об инфекционных болезнях - надо где-то размещать, а не оставлять в их домах.  
Минимум треть его профессиональных усилий приходилась на решение организационных вопросов и взаимодействие с администрациями разных уровней (проще говоря, попытки пробить лбом стену). Создавалось впечатление, будто местные власти искренне верили, что если нанять врача, необходимое оборудование и медикаменты появятся сами собой, в качестве бесплатного приложения. И теперь очень удивлялись, что этого не случилось. В итоге он настолько замучил своими просьбами и требованиями, что муниципалитет открыто послал его. К руководству провинции. Мол, обращайтесь туда, мы здесь на месте такие вопросы решить не можем. Почти полгода Уолтер вёл "увлекательную" переписку с провинциальными ведомствами, которая потихоньку перетекала в переписку с ведомствами столичными. Решения одних проблем удалось добиться, другие приходилось решать своими силами.  
...В утро после приезда Китти первая мысль Уолтера была вовсе не о ней, а о том, что сегодня на перевязку должны прийти минимум два человека, и хорошо бы, чтоб он в это время был у себя, а не "на выходе" по неожиданному вызову (неожиданные вызовы имели крайне неприятное свойство случаться в самые неподходящие моменты). Только после Уолтер вспомнил, что отныне с ним под одной крышей живёт его бывшая жена. Вздохнул, потёр лицо ладонями, не переставая щуриться от солнца, и пошёл бриться и умываться.  
Вчера он боялся, что увидит её и поймёт, что по-прежнему любит. Опасения оказались напрасными, но Уолтер не был таким равнодушным, как самому хотелось. Она вызывала в нём сильные чувства, и сильнейшим была обида из-за уязвлённой гордости. Получается, он так и не простил Китти то, каким жалким и никчёмным себя ощутил, когда узнал о её измене, и когда она нелестно высказалась о нём, как о мужчине. Глупо, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать, и лишь надеялся, честно надеялся, что ему хватит достоинства не опуститься до гадливой мести и не вымещать обиду на женщине, которая теперь полностью от него зависит.

Как бы там ни было, она больше не обескуражит и не смутит его, пусть хоть круглосуточно критикует любые черты и качества. Благодаря нынешней работе Уолтер ко многим вещам стал относиться иначе. Да, под конец университета у него медицинская практика тоже была, но не столь основательная, и он о ней подзабыл, занимаясь исключительно бактериологией. А потом влюбился, с ужасом обнаружил, что у него нет определённого опыта, и застеснялся. Сейчас самому было смешно, потому что сейчас голых женщин (как, впрочем, и мужчин) он видел если не каждый день, то не реже раза в неделю. Разумеется, сексуального подтекста такие встречи и близко не имели, но выработался стойкий иммунитет к смущению и осознание, что тело это просто тело, не нужно переоценивать важность его внешнего вида, и уж тем более смешно придавать естественным физиологическим процессам или действиям чуть ли не священный смысл. Последние крохи сокровенности для Уолтера исчезли в день, когда он спасал женщину с кровотечением после кустарного аборта.

_ **11** _

После первого "перевязника" Уолтер, воспользовавшись отсутствием других пациентов, сел за очередное письмо в очередное административное ведомство. Он стабильно куда-нибудь писал, ему стабильно присылали отписки, но он не сдавался и из принципа слал новые обращения. Давно пользовался шаблонами, меняя лишь мелкие детали; понимал, что на данном этапе надо брать упрямством и количеством запросов, а не литературным разнообразием.  
Сейчас он опять пытался доказать безликому для него чиновнику острую необходимость ввести ставку (а лучше две, ну, хоть полторы!) медсестры, которая бы существенно облегчила и сделала гораздо продуктивнее труд врача. В городе есть женщины, готовые взяться за эту работу, некоторые уже сейчас вызвались добровольно помогать, но из-за отсутствия какого-либо материального стимула им часто приходится предпочитать волонтёрской деятельности другие насущные хлопоты. Уолтер как раз приступил к детальному описанию проблем, которые могла бы решить постоянная медсестра, когда в кабинет зашла Китти.  
Она уже выглядела лучше, чем вчера. Возможность нормально выспаться и прилично поесть (и всё это при отсутствии морской качки) - великое дело.  
\- Ты занят? - спросила она, будто не определившись с тоном, то ли виновато, то ли осторожно.  
\- Смотря сколько времени тебе нужно.  
\- Это зависит от тебя. Я только хотела спросить... - Она облизнула губы и положила обе ладони на дверной косяк, встав вполоборота, словно готовясь в любой момент уйти; однако продолжала пристально смотреть на Уолтера. Уолтер еле удержался, чтоб не приосаниться и не поправить ворот рубашки. - Что мы будем делать?  
Он понимал, о чём она, но не знал, что ответить. Потому сказал всё как есть:  
\- Я понимаю, о чём ты, но не знаю, что ответить. Пока главное, что ты и ребёнок в безопасности, в более или менее достойных условиях. - Он ухмыльнулся. - Хотя, сразу предупреждаю: не стоит обольщаться насчёт моего положения здесь. Многие чернокожие мне не очень доверяют, но гораздо больше белых, которые считают меня человеком второго сорта. В Шанхае я был неимоверно популярен, если сравнивать тамошнее отношение ко мне со здешним. - Он говорил без эмоций, лишь обрисовывал ситуацию. - Это информационное отступление, для полноты картины. Возвращаясь к твоему вопросу. - Уолтер покачал головой и вздохнул. В этом не было ничего наигранного. - Я не знаю, честно. Пусть ребёнок родится, а дальше будет видно. - Он усмехнулся. - В буквальном смысле - посмотрим, на кого он будет похож. Но в любом случае тебе не стоит бояться или беспокоиться. Если я пойму, что ребёнок мой, всё равно не стану снова лезть с предложением руки и сердца, не буду пытаться восстанавливать нашу семью. Если пойму, что ребёнок от Чарли - не выгоню вас на улицу без предварительного предупреждения.  
"Ключевые слова - "без предварительного предупреждения", - кисло подумала Китти. Она поколебалась, прежде чем задать следующий вопрос, голос сам собой понизился:  
\- Ты совершенно меня презираешь?  
Уолтер, вернувшийся было к сочинительству, оторвался от письма, остро глянул на неё и очень быстро ответил:  
\- Нет. Я презираю себя.  
\- Почему? - ещё быстрее спросила она.  
\- Потому что позволил себе в тебя влюбиться. Потому что любил тебя настолько, что радовался роли пускай нежеланного, но всё-таки мужа, хотя знал, что я для тебя – просто аксессуар в придачу к обручальному кольцу. – Он не дал ей возможности машинально возразить, то есть соврать. – Настолько, что готов был рискнуть своей жизнью из-за ревности и боли, - теперь признаться в этом было удивительно нетрудно, – и, возможно, чуть не стал убийцей. Настолько, что бросил работу, которая мне, между прочим, нравилась, чтобы уехать и не сойти с ума. – Уолтер не обвинял, а методично перечислял факты, которые оставил в прошлом, откуда ни за какие сокровища не перетащит их в настоящее или будущее.

Китти оставалось только кое-как кивнуть и уйти.

_ **12** _

Поначалу Китти предполагала, что Уолтер, возможно, ненавидит её, просто не подаёт вида. Но быстро стало ясно: самое сильное чувство, которое она ему сейчас внушает, это жалость. Лучше б ненавидел. Он вел себя с нею вежливо, будто с дальней знакомой. Правда, регулярно осведомлялся, как она себя чувствует и хорошо ли ест; это была забота не о ней, а о ребёнке.

Умом, заметно похолодевшим и обострившимся за месяцы нищенского существования, Китти понимала, что идеальным выходом для неё стало бы полноценное возвращение к Уолтеру. Ей не хотелось, но оставаться в подвешенном бесправном положении с неопределённым будущим не хотелось её сильнее. Она стала понемногу приучать себя к мысли, что через какое-то время надо очаровать Уолтера снова. Получилось один раз, получится и второй, особенно если ребёнок будет на него похож — тогда Уолтер рано или поздно растает. Сходство малыша с Чарли значительно осложнит дело, однако и тогда шанс останется. Китти раздумывала об этом и уговаривала себя смириться с фактом, что ей нужен Уолтер. Прямо как перед их свадьбой и первое время после.

Но её планы обрушились прежде, чем она успела их толком составить.

Китти подолгу сидела у себя в комнате, но не могла находиться нам круглосуточно. Пешие прогулки по городку её не привлекали, в то время беременность считалась чем-то, что не следует лишний раз демонстрировать посторонним. Да и что интересного она могла бы увидеть в Эмералд-Филд? Потому гулять Китти предпочитала подле дома, по саду и двору.

Дворовый сарай был ей абсолютно неинтересен до одного вечера, достаточно позднего. Китти заметила слабый свет, сочащийся через щели. Ей стало любопытно, в отсутствие хоть каких-нибудь других развлечений. Не ожидая обнаружить ничего занятного, она всё-таки подошла и прислушалась. Сперва ей подумалось, что кто-то двигает мебель. Но ни грохота, ни скрипа не было, было только... пыхтение, что ли. Тут у Китти возникли другие ассоциации, которые она, конечно же, сочла ерундовыми, однако обогнула угол сарая, приблизилась к окну и осторожно заглянула внутрь.

Внутри горела керосиновая лампа, порождая множество теней, поскольку сарай изобиловал всяческим хламом. Освещение получалось причудливо осколочным, словно свет и тень разбили на кусочки и перемешали. Но этого с лихвой хватило, чтобы рассмотреть мужчину и женщину подле единственной ничем не заставленной стены. А вот одежды на них рассмотреть не удалось, ибо её не было, совсем. Китти моментально узнала женщину. Шерли. Прижатая спиной к стене, она обвивала партнёра ногами, обхватывала руками, впивалась ногтями ему в плечи и запрокидывала голову с закрытыми глазами и самым бесстыдно-блаженным выражением лица. Кусала губы и улыбалась. Мужчина, понятно, не стоял без дела, он очень активно двигался, придерживая Шерли, поглаживая её по бедру, целуя шею, прикусывая подбородок... Шерли уже начала постанывать и царапать ему спину. Скоро пыхтение окончательно сменилось стонами, причём обоюдными. Когда мужчина отвёл голову назад, Китти увидела, что это Уолтер.

Она отшатнулась от окна, споткнувшись и едва не упав. Сначала её охватило удивление, да что там — полнейшее изумление, потом досада и разочарование, в глубине коих притаилось облегчение. Чего не было точно, так это ревности.

_ **13** _

Оказалось, что все в Эмералд-Филд прекрасно знали о романе Уолтера и Шерли. Именно поэтому местное белое население в большинстве своём поглядывало на доктора Фэйна свысока, стараясь не общаться с ним без необходимости. Сама по себе его «темнокожая» специализация мало кого смущала, это воспринимали как вынужденную меру, а Уолтера поначалу считали практически героем, ведь он прибыл с другого конца света и взялся за работу, на которую, видимо, никто из ближних кандидатов не соглашался.

Миссис Стивенсон, любительница поболтать, рассказала Китти, что на первых порах к Уолтеру здесь отнеслись очень благосклонно, незамужние барышни в возрасте от семнадцати до сорока пяти лет наперебой присылали ему корзинки с выпечкой, заявлялись в гости и настаивали на ответных визитах. Китти догадалась, что всех этих «барышень» Уолтер привлекал как англичанин, который, вероятно, рано или поздно вернётся на Родину. В нём они видели возможность перебраться из южноафриканского захолустья в «цивилизованную Британию», если очень повезёт - прямиком в Лондон. Небось, грезили об увитом плющом доме с садом и садовником, о дождях вместо испепеляющей жары и туманах вместо ядовитых насекомых и змей. Когда же стало известно, что всем потенциальным невестам доктор предпочёл цветную женщину, белое сообщество восприняло это как личное оскорбление и свело контакты с Фэйном к необходимому минимуму. Чему Уолтер наверняка обрадовался, он же сроду не отличался общительностью, а необходимость поддерживать беседы, да ещё с малознакомыми людьми, была для него хуже зубной боли.

\- Я ничего не имею против мисс Неру, - вздыхала миссис Стивенсон, - она хороший человек. Но это ведь неестественно, когда люди разных рас… кхе-кхе, когда люди разных рас… Ну, Вы поняли.

Китти могла бы напомнить, что сама Шерли Неру - плод слияния нескольких рас и превосходно себя чувствует, но не было ни малейшего желания вступаться за любовницу бывшего мужа.

\- Это неприлично, - продолжала миссис Стивенсон, - и не может длиться вечно. Если доктор Фэйн и мисс Неру верят, что у них есть будущее, они сами себя обманывают.

«Зачем им будущее? – мысленно усмехнулась Китти. – Им и в настоящем очень неплохо, судя по тому, что я видела. И слышала».

Когда в голову миссис Стивенсон приходила мысль, которую пожилая женщина считала мудрой, она щедро делилась этим перлом с теми, кто рядом, даже если непосредственно к ним мысль не имела отношения. Не пропадать же мудрости зазря.

\- Опасно жить иллюзиями, - наставительно изрекла миссис Стивенсон. – Никогда не позволяйте фантазиям застилать Вам глаза, моя дорогая.

С максимально серьёзным лицом Китти заверила, что будет крайне бдительна на сей счёт.

А ведь предупреждение миссис Стивенсон имело смысл. Как оно пригодилось бы Китти, когда она познакомилась с Чарли, когда была им так очарована. Если б тогда кто-нибудь предупредил её, что иллюзии и фантазии могут разрушить жизнь!.. Впрочем, та Китти вряд ли прислушалась бы к здравому совету, а нынешняя и без чужих предостережений всё знала, да ничего уже не могла исправить.

_ **14** _

Шерли наведывалась к ним не реже двух-трёх раз в неделю. Платья на ней Китти больше не видела, мисс Неру носила незатейливые блузки и тонкие штаны с лёгкими ботинками. Надо полагать, такая одежда была практичной для владелицы плантаций, много времени проводящей под открытым небом, на своих двоих или в седле; однако практичность не мешала нарядам подчёркивать фигуру. А подчёркивать было что: длинные ноги, широкие округлые бёдра, тонюсенькая талия и большая высокая грудь - эдакое богатство не оценит только слепой. Так что Китти признавала: Уолтера можно понять.  
Теперь, зная, что творится в сарае, она стала обращать на сие строение больше внимания. Устраивать засады Китти не собиралась, равно как не собиралась специально подглядывать или подслушивать; она себя слишком уважала, чтоб опуститься до подобного. Беда в том, что приглядываться и прислушиваться Китти начала автоматически, поневоле. Она стала замечать, когда в сарае горит свет. И она стала слышать, что там происходит; попробуй не услышь, если окно твоей комнаты выходит аккурат на треклятый сарай. По правде говоря, удивительно, что она ничего не улавливала раньше, потому что порой это было действительно громко. "Да что он там с ней такого вытворяет, что она так кричит?" - думала Китти со смесью удивления, любопытства и обиды.  
В доме бывали пациенты, каждый день минимум один, чаще несколько, иногда больше десятка. Китти наблюдала со стороны, никогда не заходя в рабочие комнаты Уолтера. Были мужчины и женщины, старики и дети, в лохмотьях и прилично одетые, кто-то приходил сам, кому-то помогали добраться (иногда вовсе приносили на руках). Случалось, Уолтера вызывали к пациенту. Уолтер, похоже, совсем не боялся забредать в закоулки Эмералд-Филд. Наверное, чемоданчик врача лучше любой охранной грамоты: если что-то случится с единственным в округе доктором, который лечит чернокожих, от этих самых чернокожих здорово достанется тому, из-за кого они лишились медицинской помощи, даже если это один из своих.  
Бывало, вечером к Уолтеру заходил Грант Монтгомери, они сидели, держа по стакану виски. У врачей всегда найдётся, о чём поговорить - да хотя бы о том, как их допекли пациенты. В конце концов, люди совершают примерно одни и те же глупости, независимо от расы. Впрочем, двое чаще обсуждали сложные-интересные случаи из практики либо медицинские новости, обменивались медицинскими журналами и прочей профессиональной литературой. Они неплохо ладили. Монтгомери не смущала природная молчаливость Уолтера, Грант сам не был болтуном.  
Пару раз Монтгомери беседовал с Китти, расспрашивал о самочувствии. Так сказать, примеривался к будущей пациентке, ведь ему предстояло принимать у неё роды.  
\- Только постарайся не рожать в субботу, - шутливо попросил он, - это самый суматошный день, пациенты так и сыплются.  
\- Не обещаю, но попробую поговорить с малышом и убедить его, - улыбнулась Китти, с нежностью водя ладонями по своему животу.  
Сейчас, в безопасности и относительном спокойствии, Китти смогла, наконец, прислушаться к себе, к своим ощущениям, смогла по-настоящему подумать о жизни, которую носит под сердцем. И осознала, что любит своего ребёнка, правда любит. Ей неважно, кто отец, она всей душой хочет, чтобы её малыш был счастлив, она будет заботиться о нём, она сделает для него всё... Она была твёрдо уверена, что у неё мальчик; не могла объяснить, откуда уверенность, просто знала, и всё.  
Ребёнок действительно появился на свет не в субботу. Во вторник. Роды не были трудными, Китти, с девичества слышавшая жуткие рассказы о деторождении, ожидала чего-то намного более мучительного и страшного. Она бы радовалась, что всё идёт хорошо, если б не тревога - со вчерашнего вечера ребёнок совсем не шевелился. Китти забеспокоилась ночью и решила, что утром попросит позвать Монтгомери или сама к нему сходит; а утром начались роды, и Монтгомери позвали уже по этому поводу.  
\- Давай-давай, Китти, ещё чуть-чуть. Ты всё делаешь правильно, умница. Ещё немного. Давай, ну же! Вот так!.. Вот, вот и всё, молодец...  
Несколько секунд Китти была в полной прострации. Мокрая от пота, совершенно изнеможённая, она откинулась на подушку и попыталась отдышаться. Ей казалось, что никогда в жизни она не наберётся сил, чтоб хотя бы снова поднять голову. Но потом до неё дошло, что она слышит, точнее, чего она _не слышит_, и Китти моментально забыла и о боли, и об усталости.  
Она встрепенулась, приподнялась на локтях.  
\- Почему он молчит? Почему он не плачет?!

_ **15** _

Они ужинали в молчании, слышно было лишь, как столовые приборы соприкасаются с тарелками. Китти ела через силу, просто потому, что надо. Уолтер тоже не отличился аппетитом.

\- Я скоро уеду, - произнесла, наконец, Китти, негромко и бесстрастно. – Но мне придётся попросить у тебя денег на дорогу. В долг, разумеется.

Уолтер посмотрел на неё.

\- Я тебя не гоню.

\- Это вопрос времени, не так ли? – ухмыльнулась Китти безрадостно.

Подумать только, недавно её и правда волновало, сможет ли она остаться с Уолтером или хотя бы будет ли у неё крыша над головой. Теперь ни то, ни другое не имело значения. Её ребёнок, её маленький мальчик умер, не успев сделать ни одного вдоха.

Героинь романов после потрясений частенько подводит память, они потом не в состоянии вспомнить подробности. Китти чётко помнила всё. Помнила голос Гранта, помнила лицо Уолтера, зашедшего в комнату, помнила каждую слезинку, скатившуюся по её собственному лицу. Помнила, как потребовала, чтоб ей дали подержать ребёнка. Помнила черты крохотного, такого умиротворённого личика; ей всё казалось, что он вот-вот зевнёт и откроет глаза. Помнила, как примерно через час – она даже не потерялась во времени – Грант попробовал взять у неё малыша, затем к попытке присоединился Уолтер. Помнила, как Уолтер в итоге забрал его, передал Гранту, а сам удерживал её, кричащую и плачущую.

С похоронами не стали затягивать, и Уолтер не позволил ей присутствовать. Да она бы и не смогла, хотя горячо твердила обратное. Мальчика похоронили под именем Линдон Фэйн, назвав в честь вымышленного отца то ли потому, что это было логично, то ли потому, что не было моральных сил выбирать имя мёртвому малышу и пришлось брать самый очевидный вариант.

Вчера Китти впервые встала с постели, походила по дому, сегодня вышла в сад. Затем вернулась с гостиную, и ей вдруг стало так смешно, что она захохотала во весь голос. Она хохотала и хохотала, не могла остановиться, пока подоспевший Уолтер не сделал ей какой-то укол и не отвёл обратно в спальню. Но ей уже опротивела эта комната, теперь кажущаяся холодной и пустой. К вечеру Китти спустилась поужинать с бывшим мужем.

Миссис Стивенсон сегодня не было (она приходила три раза в неделю, готовила ужин и еду про запас, а по пятницам занималась уборкой и стиркой), так что никто не мешал им говорить открыто.

\- Куда ты поедешь?

Китти равнодушно пожала плечами.

\- Наверное, в Лондон, поближе к родителям.

\- Думаешь, они тебе обрадуются?

\- А ты умеешь подбодрить. – Она пожала плечами снова. – Я не знаю. Отец, наверное, обрадуется, во всяком случае, поддержит. Мать вполне может сделать вид, что мы незнакомы. Мне всё равно.

\- Я считаю, что тебе лучше пока остаться.

\- Да? – Китти усмехнулась и заметила тревогу в глазах Уолтера. Он забеспокоился, что снова грянет приступ истерики. – Почему?

\- Прошло мало времени после родов, в дороге могут возникнуть осложнения. И, честно говоря, я сильно сомневаюсь, что близость матери пойдёт тебе на пользу.

Он не сказал вслух, но ясно было: он боится, что своими попрёками миссис Гарстин доведёт дочку до самоубийства. Китти хотела заявить, что она не настолько чувствительная, но промолчала. Чувствительная или нет, а от материнских укоров легче точно не станет. Даже неясно, что лучше – если мать не пустит её на порог, или если милостиво позволит снова жить с ней под одной крышей.

\- Если я останусь, что будет дальше?

\- Понятия не имею. Я уже уяснил, что строить планы на жизнь – неблагодарное дело. Но мне будет спокойнее, если ты окрепнешь и придёшь в себя, прежде чем решишь, что делать дальше. – Голос у него был, как обычно, тихий и будто бы слегка запинающийся.

Лишь сейчас Китти поняла, что, возможно, смерть ребёнка и для Уолтера стала потерей. Линдон мог быть его сыном, и Уолтер не забывал об этом.

_ **16** _

Недели две Китти жила автоматически. Любая её мысль рано или поздно приводила к воспоминаниям о Линдоне, и оттого, что этих воспоминаний набиралось так несправедливо мало, ей было ещё хуже.  
Но потом случилось нечто, вырвавшее её из прострации.  
Болезненные вздохи, всхлипывания или вскрики из кабинетов Уолтера (так Китти прозвала комнаты, где бывший муж принимал пациентов) большой редкостью не были. Китти практически сразу к этому привыкла, и у неё никогда не возникало желания посмотреть, что именно там происходит.  
Но в тот раз было по-другому. В тот раз был не вздох, не стон и не вскрик. Был вой. Тонкий, тоскливо-отчаянный, пробирающий до костей. Он не прекращался, лишь на какие-то секунды замирал, чтоб возобновиться с неугасающей пронзительностью. Слышались приглушенные обрывки утешений и уговоров - голоса Уолтера и какой-то молодой женщины, - но они меркли на подобном фоне.  
Китти не выдержала и направилась в кабинет. Она понимала, что зря, у неё не было ни одной причины или оправдания, и всё-таки она зашла, не постучавшись.  
Первое, что она увидела - девочка-негритянка, лет, наверное, четырнадцати; в весьма специфичной (или наоборот - традиционной) одежде. Через долю секунды взгляд зацепился за белый халат Уолтера и почти сразу спустился к кушетке, на которой лежала другая девушка, вроде бы старше первой, но тоже очень молодая. Сначала Китти показалось, что девушка скалится, её зубы неестественно выделялись. На лице была кровь - и превратившаяся в корку, и свежая. Она выгибалась и плакала. Уолтер чем-то обрабатывал нижнюю часть её лица, пытаясь остановить кровотечение, похоже, не первое. Аккуратно вытирал рот девушки. Или то, что от него осталось.  
\- Уолтер... - Китти хотелось, чтоб он немедленно сказал, что всё нормально, что ей просто показалось.  
Уолтер даже не обернулся, только резковато бросил:  
\- Китти, выйди!  
Просить второй раз ему не пришлось.

_ **17** _

Тем вечером Китти долго сидела на ступеньках чёрного хода. Уолтер присоединился к ней, когда ушёл последний пациент, и спросил:  
\- Как ты?  
Она не решила, пожать ли плечами, неопределённо покрутить кистями рук или состроить неуверенную мину, потому сделала всё разом.  
\- А ты?  
\- Примерно так же, - без намёка на смешинку ухмыльнулся он.  
\- Что с ней случилось?  
Уолтер потёр переносицу большим пальцем и ответил, поглядев себе под ноги.  
\- Муж отрезал ей губы. За измену. Или за подозрение в измене.  
По спине Китти пробежали неприятные мурашки.  
\- И ей пришлось вернуться к нему?  
\- Сейчас она у Шерли. Шерли, вообще-то, не занимается благотворительностью, но тут особый случай.  
\- Мужа накажут?  
\- Сомневаюсь. Будь он из города, ещё был бы шанс, но они из племени, традиционного. Привлечь к ответственности будет трудно, вряд ли полиция станет этим озабочиваться. Если на то пошло, вряд ли Дэйо станет обращаться в полицию.  
\- Дэйо - так зовут эту девушку?  
\- Да.  
Когда жертва обрела имя, ну душе у Китти стало ещё паршивее.  
\- Она выживет?  
\- Если не начнётся заражение. Я продезинфицировал... повреждённую область, наложил несколько швов. Всё должно быть нормально... Настолько, насколько в таких обстоятельствах уместно говорить о норме.  
\- А что потом?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Как она будет жить дальше?  
\- Почему ты задаёшь этот вопрос мне?  
\- Больше некому.  
\- Я не знаю. - Уолтер ощетинился, как щетинятся уставшие люди, когда на них собираются повесить дополнительную порцию обязанностей. - Если хочешь, сходи к Шерли, повидайся с Дэйо и спроси сама. Или, по-твоему, я должен взять на себя ответственность за дальнейшую судьбу Дэйо? Может, мне самолично разобраться с её мужем?  
\- И в мыслях не было, - отрезала Китти таким же резким тоном. Она понимала, что Уолтер не со зла, он устал. Дэйо лишь одна из многих пациентов, и если он каждого будет принимать близко к сердцу, то через неделю заработает инфаркт. Но превращаться в девочку для эмоционального битья Китти не собиралась. - Я спросила - ты ответил. Не надо искать подводные камни там, где их нет.  
Он коротко кивнул и поднялся на ноги, собираясь уходить. У него ещё оставалась работа - сделать несколько записей в журнале и для картотеки, подготовить пару-тройку писем, чтоб отправить завтра, прочитать пришедший вчера медицинский журнал, если не весь, то хоть первую треть.  
\- Уолтер, - произнесла Китти, прежде чем он перешагнул порог. Уолтер остановился, обернулся и вопросительно поглядел на неё. Китти знала: то, о чём она сейчас спросит, не понравится ни ему, ни ей самой. Но спросить хотелось; это как детское желание расковырять болячку. Когда она заговорила вновь, в её словах был не вызов, а, скорее, напряжение от ожидания ответа. - Ты мог бы поступить со мной из-за Чарли так же, как муж Дэйо с ней? Если б у тебя было право по закону?  
Уолтер удивился меньше, чем она ожидала.  
\- Если б мне вообще могло прийти такое в голову - начнём с этого. - Он поразмыслил секунд пять. - Полагаю, да, в первое время, мог бы. Точнее, мог бы на полном серьёзе пожелать такого для тебя. - В его глазах появилось что-то тёмное, тяжёлое. Ему не нравилось вспоминать то время, те свои чувства, то своё состояние. - Я мог бы даже попытаться, но в последний момент у меня бы дрогнула рука, и я отпустил бы тебя на все четыре стороны. - Он переместил взгляд из неопределённой точки в пространстве прямиком на притихшую Китти и хмыкнул: - Ты спросила - я ответил.

_ **18** _

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - дипломатично, но прямо сказал Уолтер.

\- Почему?

\- Помнишь, в Шанхае ты однажды порезала палец? Ты же тогда сама чуть не упала в обморок.

\- Зато сейчас я увидела Дэйо и не покачнулась.

\- Да, только потом полдня просидела на лестнице, бледная и с округлившимися глазами. Нет, это точно плохая идея.

\- Но тебе ведь нужна медсестра. А я готова работать без жалованья. Так я не буду чувствовать себя нахлебницей, и, главное, у меня появится опыт, который поможет найти работу, когда я уеду.

\- Ты задумалась о медицинской карьере? – Он скептически сдвинул брови. – Серьёзно?

\- Я задумалась о том, что мне надо будет на что-то жить потом, а значит, сейчас надо использовать возможности, которые есть. Ты регулярно жалуешься Гранту, что неудобно работать без постоянной медсестры.

\- Не обижайся, но от тебя удобства не прибавится. Я потрачу энное количество времени на твоё обучение – заметь, не факт, что оно будет успешным, - а ты уедешь через несколько месяцев, если не раньше.

Когда они были женаты, Уолтер практически ни в чём не отказывал ей. Но сейчас речь шла не о семье и личных отношениях, сейчас речь шла о работе, от которой зависит здоровье, а то и жизнь других людей. Раньше Уолтер больше всего на свете боялся показаться Китти нелепым, неуклюжим, неумелым, боялся сделать что-то не так, боялся, что она посмеётся над ним. Сейчас он больше всего боялся, что поставит неправильный диагноз, перепутает дозу лекарства, что нечаянно покалечит человека во время хирургических манипуляций (слово «операция» он считал чрезмерно громким термином для своих действий). Он ведь не был хорошим врачом – слишком мало практического опыта. Он истово старался, это приносило плоды, но профессионализм не наращивался так быстро, как хотелось бы. Если прибавится ещё необходимость постоянно беспокоиться о медсестре, которая может что-то перепутать, испортить и не заметить, проще будет сразу застрелиться.

Но он видел, что Китти действительно стремится стать самостоятельнее, он уважал её желание не жить за его счёт; понимал, что в нынешнем положении ей неловко и неприятно.

\- Во что, - Уолтер провёл ладонью по подбородку, - к медицине я тебя не подпущу. Но мне пригодится секретарь.

\- Секретарь? – Китти расширила глаза.

\- По крайней мере, так это можно будет назвать в рекомендательном письме. Моя картотека – сплошной кавардак, я буду счастлив, если кто-то приведёт её в порядок и будет в этом порядке поддерживать. А ещё счастливее я стану, если кто-нибудь поможет мне с официальной перепиской. – Ему в голову пришла интересная мысль, он слегка прищурился. – Так, экспресс-экзамен для приёма на работу. Как написать человеку, что он идиот и ничего не понимает, при этом не использовав ни одного оскорбительного слова?

Китти немного растерялась, но быстро сориентировалась.

\- Э-э-э, - она наморщила лоб всего на три-четыре секунды, затем предложила: - «Угол, под которым Вы рассматриваете данный вопрос, свидетельствует о Вашей неосведомлённости о внутренних нюансах процесса»?

У Уолтера аж глаза на лоб вылезли. Впервые за всё время их знакомства он смотрел на Китти с таким удивлением и уважением.

\- Сможешь выучить стенографию?

\- Если найду учебник или пособие.

\- Я достану. Поздравляю, ты принята.

_ **19** _

Уолтер быстро ощутил пользу, которую приносит наличие секретаря. Ему больше не приходилось волноваться о картотеке, и Китти взяла на себя переписку. Она читала ему письма, он диктовал ответы. Слушать и диктовать значительно проще, чем читать и писать самому, можно параллельно заниматься другим, не требующим особой концентрации делом. Понемногу Китти подключилась к составлению текстов, она предлагала более удачные эпитеты, обороты, некоторые части советовала поменять местами и так далее. Уолтер не возражал, он знал, что художественно-творческий вкус у неё намного лучше, чем у него, и спокойно этому вкусу доверился.

Китти полушутя возмутилась, когда он попросил её сходить к Гранту, отдать одни журналы, принести другие и передать кое-что на словах.

\- Я что, девочка на побегушках? – Она выгнула брови и упёрла руки в бока.

Уолтер посмотрел на неё молча, но очень красноречиво.

\- А-а, - протянулся Китти с ухмылкой, - я сотрудник, отвечающий за передачу информации при отсутствии транспортных расходов?

\- Умница.

\- Ненавижу тебя.

\- Я знаю.

Только когда Китти подошла к калитке дома, её осенила мысль-вопрос: «Он вообще понял, что я пошутила?!»

Китти уяснила, почему врачи становятся циниками. При такой работе сойдёшь с ума, если не научишься выискивать в жизни что-нибудь смешное, но к доброму и светлому юмору особенности профессии ну никак не располагают.

Обычно в книжках и спектаклях врач – проходной персонаж, который с умным видом задаёт пару вопросов, щупает лоб, сразу же назначает лечение, попутно нагнетая драматизм. И болезни у вымышленных героев, может, и тяжёлые, но хотя бы понятные. В реальной жизни работа врача это не только и не столько пулевые/ножевые ранения, чахотка или горячка на фоне нервного потрясения. Это неоднозначные симптомы, переломы, вывихи, жуткого вида запущенные отёки, проблемы с дыханием по непонятным или трудноустранимым причинам, разнообразные отравления и фурункулы в самых неожиданных местах. И много чего ещё. Много-много-много чего ещё.

Почти всё свободное от других дел время Уолтер проводил, зарывшись в медицинские справочники и пособия. Он читал, даже когда ел. В Шанхае он тоже читал за столом, но иногда, а не постоянно.

Два или три раза в неделю приходили потенциальные медсёстры (среди этих женщин была только одна светлокожая), и Уолтер учил их тому, что знал сам. Порой в этом помогал Грант. Грант и Уолтера учил, когда выдавалась возможность.

Однажды Китти поинтересовалась, как Уолтер наткнулся на эту работу. Оказалось, о вакансии рассказал его знакомый, узнавший о ней от своих знакомых. Ясно как божий день: если на должность врача приняли человека почти что без практического опыта, вдобавок, согласились ждать, пока он приедет из другой части света, значит, прочие кандидаты были гораздо хуже или вовсе отсутствовали. Иными словами, альтернатива лучше, чем доктор Уолтер Фэйн, местным жителям всё равно не светила. Либо он, либо никто.

Уолтер сам прекрасно всё понимал. Он делал гораздо больше, чем ничего. Но не сомневался, что этого мало, и переживал из-за недостаточного профессионализма. Когда он приезжал сюда, хотел лишь поскорее забыть о прошлом и не свихнуться от горя, обиды и боли. А потом посмотрел в глаза своему первому пациенту – скрюченному старику, который оказался вовсе не стариком, а человеком, угробленным непосильной работой, и почувствовал себя мерзко мелким и эгоистичным. Это ощущение периодически настигало до сих пор. Бороться с ним он мог лишь одним способом – работать, не только с пациентами, но и со своими знаниями и навыками. И он работал, изо всех сил.

\- Он далеко не такой плохой врач, как сам о себе думает, - сказал Грант Китти. – На самом деле, он лучше многих изначально практикующих врачей, которых я знаю.

\- А ему ты об этом говорил?

\- Конечно, но он считает, что я его перехваливаю, чтоб подбодрить. Сложно объяснить такое человеку не из этой профессии, но поначалу зачастую так и бывает – ты принимаешь всё близко к сердцу, особенно свои ошибки, а ещё, конечно, истории и чувства пациентов. Ты очень хочешь всем помочь и до смерти боишься кому-то навредить, ты уверен, что недостаточно хорош, что должен быть гораздо лучше. – Вздохнув, Грант помолчал, затем задумчиво добавил: - Потом начинаешь понемногу сходить с ума от количества работы и чужих проблем, тебе хочется кричать: «Прекратите, из-за вас я не успеваю пожить своей жизнью!» Ты на них злишься, ты их почти или даже не почти ненавидишь. А заканчивается тем, что ты их либо презираешь, либо просто принимаешь такими, какие они есть.

Китти не сомневалась, что с Уолтером будет второй вариант. Она не могла себе представить, чтоб Уолтер презирал больных, нуждающихся в помощи.

Как-то раз они столкнулись, когда Уолтер только-только вышел из ванной пристройки. От влаги его волосы были темнее, как в те времена, когда он их зачёсывал, и среди них отчётливо выделялись ниточки седины на макушке да ближе к вискам.

\- В Шанхае я и не замечала, что у тебя столько седых волос, - обронила Китти.

Уолтер со смехом ответил:

\- В Шанхае их и не было.

Тут ей стало по-настоящему за него страшно.

_ **20** _

Начальник из Уолтера был совсем не такой, как муж. Иногда Китти сочувствовала его бывшим подчинённым в Шанхае, иногда признавала, что им повезло.

Когда она забыла включить на ночь сигнализацию (эта обязанность теперь тоже была на ней), Уолтер в общей сложности час объяснял, почему сигнализация так важна. У них же здесь хранится морфий! Некоторые вещи он растолковывал до того подробно и медленно, будто издевался или намеренно давал понять, что сомневается в её умственных способностях. Впрочем, так было не только с ней, но и с будущими медсёстрами.

Вместе с тем, он не набрасывался на Китти или учениц за промахи, никто из них не боялся признаться ему, что чего-то не понимает или не успевает. Он умел учить неторопливо, доходчиво и даже интересно.

Он выплачивал ей маленькую, но всё-таки зарплату, выкраивая деньги из собственной. Сперва смущённая Китти пыталась отказаться; Уолтер лишь поставил перед фактом – такого-то числа её деньги будут лежать там-то.

\- А как же ты?

\- Мне не нужно много. А тебе давно пора прикупить хоть что-то из одежды.

Иногда он походя говорил что-нибудь едкое, и Китти никак не могла сообразить, осознает ли он, что обижает её своими комментариями, или впрямь не понимает этого.

Сейчас она видела его со стороны, которой не замечала прежде, когда они были женаты. Возможно, тогда этой стороны не существовало, или же у неё не было повода проявиться.

…

Она видела, как он плакал. После того, как ампутировал человеку с гангреной обе ноги до колен. Операция прошла успешно, и держался Уолтер молодцом - одна из неофициальных медсестёр рассказала Китти, что на лице доктора Фэйна не дрогнул ни один мускул, он был хмурым и сосредоточенным. Закончив, он помог прибраться и устроить пациента вместе с родственницей в смежной комнате, специально предназначенной для экстренно-гостевых целей. Ещё раз осмотрел беднягу, дал указания родственнице, исполняющей роль сиделки. Потом попросил ассистенток остаться ненадолго и принять новых пациентов, если таковые будут, и ушёл. Через час Китти решилась постучать в его кабинет. Она беспокоилась. Уолтер не ответил. Она подождала и постучала снова.  
\- Не заперто.  
Китти зашла. Уолтер сидел на полу у окна, прислонившись спиной к стене и согнув ноги в коленях. Рядом стояла почти полная бутылка и почти полный стакан.  
\- Кто-то пришёл? - спросил Уолтер, отвернувшись от Китти. – Или Кобэ начал отходить от наркоза?  
\- Нет, ни то, ни другое. - Она помолчала, тщетно ожидая от него следующей реплики или хоть взгляда. - Уолтер. - Нерешительно сделала шаг вперёд.  
Если б не стена, он бы отодвинулся дальше.  
Китти присела напротив него.  
\- Уолтер.  
Он таки посмотрел на Китти. Её сердце по-настоящему дрогнуло, когда она увидела в его глазах слёзы. Уолтер шмыгнул носом и презрительно усмехнулся, адресуя презрение самому себе. Мол, негоже мужчине плакать, для него это дело жалкое и недостойное. Вот ведь чушь.  
\- Милый... - Слово само сорвалось с её уст, пылко и проникновенно.  
Он не обратил внимания. За два года брака она ни разу не назвала его так, хотя знала, что ему бы очень хотелось. А теперь он даже не заметил.  
Уолтер глянул на бутылку и стакан. Китти прикинула, что он сделал от силы несколько глотков спиртного.  
\- Я даже напиться не могу, - тихо, нетвёрдо выдохнул Уолтер. - Нельзя. Теоретически в любой момент может появиться ещё один сложный пациент.  
\- Что мне сделать, чтоб тебе помочь? - спросила Китти мягко. У неё сердце разрывалось.  
Уолтер покачал головой.  
\- Ничего. - На его губах ненадолго появилось подобие слабой улыбки, не то вежливой, не то впрямь благодарной. - Но спасибо, что спросила.  
\- Уолтер...  
\- Всё в порядке, - сказал он твёрже. - Серьёзно, всё будет в порядке.  
\- Конечно. Но, может, пока ты хочешь об этом поговорить?  
\- Нет.  
Да, он не умеет выговариваться, и в этом его беда. Насколько легче ему стало бы, если б он мог поделиться своими переживаниями, хоть как-то.  
Помешкав, она взяла его ладонь обеими своими. Боялась, что он отдёрнет руку или оттолкнёт непрошеную утешительницу, но этого не случилось.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне хоть что-нибудь.  
\- Китти, оставь меня в покое.  
\- Обязательно, но чуть позже.  
Не меньше минуты Уолтер тщательно рассматривал бутылку.  
\- Мне кажется, у меня внутри что-то мертвеет, - обессиленно произнёс он. Китти кожей почувствовала, как нелегко далось ему признание. - И я боюсь, что оно отомрёт окончательно. Я как будто стал забывать, что мои пациенты - живые люди. Они становятся просто рабочей задачей, иногда ужасно раздражающей. Пока не случается что-то из ряда вон, как сегодня. Тогда я вспоминаю и чувствую себя последней скотиной. А если и это лишь вопрос времени? Если скоро у меня напрочь атрофируется сочувствие? Кем я тогда стану?  
Она всегда знала, что он хороший человек. Но хороший и добрый - несколько разные вещи. Нет, злым он точно не был, однако и особенной доброты по отношению к другим людям она за ним не замечала. В Шанхае. Зато замечала здесь, в Эмералд-Филд, практически с первого дня. Китти и не представляла, что в нём столько сострадания и понимания к чужой боли. И не представляла, что для него эти качества столько значат, что он так ими дорожит, так не хочет терять.  
\- Этого не случится, - с непонятной ей самой, но непоколебимой уверенностью пообещала Китти. - Не случится. То, что сейчас происходит с тобой, обычное дело для врача. Грант мне рассказывал.  
\- О, ну, раз Грант рассказывал, тогда всё в порядке, - голос Уолтера был пропитан мрачной иронией.  
\- Не язви, - Китти быстро вздохнула. - Я... я ведь вижу, как ты обращаешься со своими пациентами. Ты никому из них не отказал, не отослал со словами «Ничем не могу помочь», «Это не моя область» или «Приходите на следующей неделе». Я вижу тебя в эти моменты. Ты никогда не забываешь, что перед тобой живые люди. Да, эмоции притупляются, но это же… это же защитная реакция, иначе и свихнуться недолго. Я уже молчу про твои попытки получить новые ставки и помещение. Уолтер, - она сжала его руку сильнее. – Ты хороший человек, правда хороший, и ты не становишься хуже, поверь.

Он посмотрел на Китти необыкновенно пристально. Она испугалась, что он сейчас припомнит ей, что оказался здесь именно из-за неё, накричит и прогонит. Потом подумала – если ему от этого станет легче, пускай, она, так и быть, стерпит. Но он промолчал.

…

По вечерам Уолтер часто выходил на крыльцо проветриться. Одним таким вечером он застал Китти сидящей на ступеньках и тихонько всхлипывающей. Он не удивился – знал, что она горюет по Линдону. Китти вздрогнула, услышав его шаги, быстро обернулась и ещё быстрее отвернулась обратно, вытирая слёзы.

\- Мне уйти? – спросил Уолтер напрямик.

\- Нет, - она мотнула подбородком, - нет, не надо.

Поколебавшись, он тоже опустился на ступеньки, устроившись подле неё.

\- Сегодня ему бы исполнилось два месяца, - Китти горько улыбнулась, опять всхлипнула, опустила взгляд на свои сцепленные ладони. – Дети уже улыбаются в этом возрасте?

\- Да, - ответил Уолтер осторожно. – Они начинают раньше, но осознанной улыбка становится как раз примерно с двух месяцев. Во всяком случае, так говорят.

Китти покивала и вытерла снова набежавшие слёзы.

Уолтер придвинулся к ней и приобнял. Неловко, словно не знал, как это делается, или опасался её реакции. Она тоже пододвинулась и прижалась к нему, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо. Проплакала несколько минут, а потом спросила, приглушённо и нерешительно:

\- Ты когда-нибудь думаешь о нём?

\- Каждый день.

…

То ли забавно, то ли обидно. Только сейчас, будучи фактически (по крайней мере, юридически) чужими людьми, они делали то, что следовало делать в браке, - утешали и подбадривали друг друга.

_ **21** _

Свершилось чудо. Утомлённое Уолтером ведомство пообещало - письменно, на документе даже печать имелась! – выделить под больницу здание, ранее использовавшееся в качестве склада для шахтёрского оборудования. Учитывая, что склад переехал оттуда лет пять назад, решение ни для кого не было проигрышным.

Однако Уолтер давно уяснил: бумага – особенно с печатью – это, безусловно, хорошо, но стопроцентной гарантии она не даёт. Может, чиновники опять полагают, что главное – принять решение, а дальше всё сделается само собой. Если так, то дело заглохнет. Надо ковать железо, пока горячо, точнее, тормошить должностных лиц, пока те не забыли о своём обещании.

Для этого Уолтеру предстояло минимум на неделю уехать в Кейптаун. Он места себе не находил - как город с окрестностями столько времени будет обходиться без врача?

\- Раньше ведь как-то обходился, - резонно напомнила Китти.

\- Да, и я до сих пор этому поражаюсь.

\- Всё будет хорошо. Ты же договорился с девочками – каждый день здесь будет несколько часов дежурить минимум одна медсестра.

\- Если ни у кого из них не случится чего-нибудь дома или не прибавится основной работы.

\- В крайнем случае, Грант поможет.

\- Если у него самого в этот момент не будет экстренного пациента.

\- Давай надеяться, что все жители Эмералд-Филд не решат оказаться при смерти одновременно.

\- Что будет, если придёт пациент, а здесь только ты?

\- Я симулирую обморок. Уолтер, прекрати. Ты так этого добивался и в любом случае поедешь, потому самое разумное – просто надеяться на лучшее. Другого выхода у тебя, в общем-то, нет.

Китти думала, что почувствует облегчение и свободу, когда Уолтера не будет рядом. Что у неё появится возможность спокойно всё обдумать и разобраться в своих чувствах. Она думала, что будет невольно радоваться его отсутствию.

Но уже в первый вечер после отъезда Уолтера ей захотелось, чтоб он поскорее вернулся.

_ **22** _

Уолтер вернулся с безоговорочной победой. Правда, она означала, что организовывать и контролировать превращение складских помещений в больничные придётся опять же ему. Китти не представляла, откуда он возьмёт свободное время. Когда он будет спать и есть?  
На следующий вечер у них дома спонтанно возник небольшой праздник. Точнее, дружеские посиделки с участием Гранта и Шерли, которые по отдельности пришли поздравить Уолтера, и каждый прихватил бутылку вина и кое-какое угощение.  
После застолья понесли посуду на кухню, но не строем, а вразнобой. Грант скрылся за порогом, возле которого приостановились уже возвращающиеся Уолтер и Шерли, а Китти только-только набирала бокалы со стола. Подняв голову, она частично расслышала, частично увидела - прочла по губам, - как Уолтер спросил у гостьи:  
\- Останешься сегодня?  
Ответом ему стала лукавая, донельзя довольная улыбка.  
\- Раз уж ты сам предложил... - Шерли погладила Уолтера, улыбающегося не менее лукаво, по предплечью.  
Бокалы звякнули, едва не треснув. Мозг Китти насквозь пронзила мысль: "Убери от него руки, _дрянь_". Это было резко и внезапно, похоже на неожиданный удар колокола, отзвуки которого улеглись не сразу, а ещё какое-то время звенели в голове.  
Шум "бокального столкновения" привлёк внимание парочки, они поглядели на Китти, как ни в чём не бывало.  
\- Всё в порядке? - спросил Уолтер до того добродушно, что Китти чуть не запустила в него бокалом.  
\- Да.  
\- Точно? - заботливо подхватила Шерли. - Ты так раскраснелась.  
Её Китти вовсе заколола бы вилкой. Хорошо, что вилки и ножи уже унёс Грант.  
Китти сама чувствовала, что к щекам прилил жар. Она исхитрилась беспечно улыбнуться:  
\- Всё хорошо. Видимо, я выпила немного больше, чем следовало.  
Уолтер и Шерли тоже улыбнулись, с вежливым облегчением, и вдвоём двинулись к столу, за новой порцией посуды. Китти поспешно ушла на кухню.

_ **23** _

Лёжа в темноте, Китти зажала уши ладонями. Она не хотела слышать, что происходит в сарае. Наверняка некоторые звуки ей почудились или на самом деле были сторонними, а воображение дополнило их своими штрихами. Но настоящее, неподдельное среди всего этого тоже было, определённо.  
Спустя несколько минут она убрала ладони и порадовалась тишине. Но почти сразу эту тишину прорезал стон, глубокий и чувственный.  
Не выдержав, Китти вскочила с постели, надела халат и отправилась разбираться. Она знала, что сделает - распахнёт чёртову дверь и выпалит любовникам в лицо (если они, конечно, будут стоять/лежать к ней лицом): "Я всё понимаю, но не могли бы вы проводить свой кроличий марафон потише? Здесь некоторые пытаются уснуть!"

Но, оказавшись перед сараем, она обнаружила, что не может открыть дверь. Попросту не может. Что она там увидит? Двух людей, которые наслаждаются друг другом. Может быть, через секунду они смутятся, а то и испугаются, но в первое мгновение на их лицах будет написано: "Кто тебя вообще сюда звал? Нам и без тебя хорошо. Ты тут лишняя, пошла вон!" На _его_ лице будет написано: "Как же мне хорошо с ней. Лучше, чем с тобой. Намного. Ты гораздо хуже. Зачем ты явилась и всё испортила?"  
Она вдруг поняла, почему Уолтер не ворвался в комнату, когда застукал их с Чарли. Очень отчётливо поняла.

И прежде чем сообразила, что делает, заглянула в ближайшую щель. Какая-то часть разума – или души – надеялась, что не удастся ничего разглядеть. Но нет, внутри было достаточно света, и любовники находились прямо по курсу.

В этот раз они нашли где прилечь. Точнее, нашёл он, а она устроилась на нём. Китти видела, как Шерли выгибает спину, как наклоняется к Уолтеру за поцелуями, как его руки скользят по её бокам и бёдрам. При всём щедром загаре его кожа по сравнению с кожей Шерли казалась белоснежной, и получался завораживающий контраст.

\- Скажи, что любишь меня, - выдохнула Шерли. Для стона прозвучало слишком требовательно, для требования – слишком истомно; для мольбы – слишком уверенно, для приказа – слишком беспомощно.

\- Я люблю тебя, - моментально, охотно откликнулся он низким, до неузнаваемости хриплым голосом, в котором перекатывалась безусловная, безоглядная, ничем не прикрытая страсть.

Китти как будто ошпарили кипятком. Она помчалась обратно в дом, в свою спальню, а в голове вертелось лишь одно: ей он никогда не говорил такого, вернее, никогда не говорил _так_… Почему? Почему, чёрт подери?

Она думала, что не сможет уснуть, однако ошиблась – уснула и довольно быстро, только вот в слезах.

_ **24** _

Когда утром она зашла в кабинет, Уолтер слегка нахмурился.

\- Всё нормально?

\- Да, - Китти улыбнулась ничего не значащей улыбкой.

\- Ты довольно бледная.

Улыбка схлынула с её лица.

\- Я то слишком румяная, то слишком бледная, вы уж определитесь, - огрызнулась Китти. – Может, мне носить паранджу, чтоб никого не смущать своим внешним видом?

Уолтер подумал, что такое поведение - продолжение переживаний из-за Линдона.

\- Ладно-ладно, - примирительно вымолвил он. – Я лишь хотел сказать, что если тебе нужно отдохнуть или поесть, ты можешь это сделать, у меня нет срочных поручений. Но если у тебя всё в порядке и ты готова работать, можем приступить прямо сейчас.

Весь день Китти было стыдно, что она так окрысилась на Уолтера. Но никак не подворачивалось момента, подходящего для извинений. Вечером Китти собралась с умеренным раскаянием попросить прощения за ужином, однако к ужину Уолтер из кабинета не вышел.

Посидев, подумав, позлившись и посожалев, Китти взяла пустую тарелку, положила в неё еду, прихватила ложку с вилкой и пошла в кабинет.

…Уолтер спал за столом, посреди бумаг, с карандашом в руке. Не меньше минуты Китти смотрела на него, не понимая, о чём сама думает. Потом решила, что не станет будить его, для него сон важнее еды.

Она поставила тарелку на край стола, так, чтоб Уолтер не задел спросонок, но сразу заметил. Сделала это максимально тихо, но он всё равно проснулся. Не столько от звуков, сколько от ощущения движения рядом. Первые секунды он смотрел на Китти рассеянно, как бы пытаясь сообразить, почему она здесь. Затем вежливо улыбнулся.

\- Ой, прости. Я принесла тебе ужин. – Она кивнула на тарелку.

Он улыбнулся шире.

\- Спасибо, - и потянулся за едой.

\- Тебе надо хорошенько поспать, - заявила Китти, наблюдая, как он берётся за вилку.

\- Когда-нибудь, - не то мечтательно, не то философски изрёк Уолтер.

\- Сейчас, - настойчиво сказала она.

Уолтер бросил на неё смешливый взгляд.

\- Я вроде бы нанимал тебя секретарём, а не няней.

Китти закатила глаза и собралась уйти, но остановилась.

\- Извини, что я нагрубила сегодня. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. – О, она знала, но не то что ему – себе не призналась бы.

\- Ничего, - без тени обиды ответил Уолтер, - бывает.

Она двинулась к двери, однако у порога опять остановилась, обернувшись.

\- Уолтер.

Уолтер, едва приступивший к трапезе, оторвался от еды.

\- Что мы будем делать потом? – Китти тут же пожалела, что заговорила об этом, да отступать было поздно. – Я ни на что не намекаю, - на самом деле намекает, ещё как, - но мне нужно понять, на что рассчитывать, к чему готовиться. Я лишь секретарь, который в итоге получит расчёт и рекомендательное письмо, или ты видишь во мне кого-то большего?

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? – опешил он.

\- Потому что не знаю, что мне делать дальше. Пытаюсь разведать обстановку. – Господи, что она несёт?! Какое «разведать», какую «обстановку»?! Разве за эти месяцы Уолтер дал ей хоть один повод подумать, что хочет, чтоб они снова были вместе?!

Он моргнул. В его глазах появилось понимание. Учитывая, что они уже были женаты, и что он так сильно любил её раньше, Китти задала логичный вопрос. Она подходит к делу практично. Её розовые очки разбились стёклами внутрь, и она уже согласна на брак без любви, зато с уважением и, возможно, привязанностью. Это хороший, здравый подход. Да вот Уолтер не сможет воплотить его в жизнь, с ней. Только не с Китти.

Так он ей и сказал. Максимально деликатно, но прямо.

Китти превосходно притворилась, будто её это не огорчило, а даже немного обрадовало. Однако поинтересовалась:

\- Ты до сих пор злишься из-за Чарли?

\- Я вообще не злюсь, злость давно перегорела. – Уолтер растерянно осклабился и повторил: - Я не злюсь. Я просто помню. Как ты тогда сказала? «Если мужчина не способен внушить женщине любовь, это его вина, а не её». Думаю, если мужчина дважды наступает на одни и те же грабли, это тем более его вина.

Он мог бы простить ей измену, но он никогда не простит ей тех слов. Когда Китти поняла это, ей захотелось закричать во всё горло, вцепившись себе в волосы. Если бы она прикусила язык там, в гостиной их шанхайского дома, сейчас всё было бы по-другому. Если бы она просто промолчала тогда… Но нет, ей понадобилось непременно задеть, оскорбить его. Что ж, она своего добилась. Задела так, что он не забыл до сих пор и не забудет никогда.

Титаническим усилием ей удалось сохранить невозмутимый вид.

\- Мне жаль, что я тогда обидела тебя. – По её тону невозможно было догадаться, насколько горячо и глубоко она раскаивается.

\- Это уже неважно, - спокойно улыбнулся Уолтер. – Надеюсь, я не обидел тебя сейчас.

\- Нет, что ты. Ты честно обо всём сказал, я благодарна. – Она сделала глубокий вдох и резкий выдох. – Полагаю, мне лучше уехать в ближайшее время. Я могу рассчитывать на хорошие рекомендации?

\- Безусловно. Китти… - Мгновение он казался смущённым, точно стеснялся о чём-то попросить. – Я был бы очень благодарен, если б ты осталась до конца работ в больнице. Дел невпроворот, а ты действительно хороший помощник. Но, конечно, если ты категорически не хочешь, я не вправе удерживать тебя и не стану этого делать.

Остаться? После того, что он ей тут выговорил? Неужели он считает, что гордость есть только у него, а Китти всё стерпит?! Нет уж! Чёрта с два!

\- Никаких проблем, я задержусь. – Она как будто со стороны слышала свой беззаботный голос. Словно за неё говорил кто-то другой. – Дождусь, когда с больницей всё будет улажено, а потом уеду.

_ **25** _

Очевидно, за неделю разлуки Уолтер и Шерли успели основательно соскучиться друг по другу, ибо упущенное они навёрстывали с процентами и завидной энергией, почти каждую ночь.

«Дался им этот треклятый сарай!» - со злостью думала Китти. Серьёзно, у Шерли огромный дом и несколько плантаций – ложись под любой куст! Но нет, голубки предпочитают развлекаться именно здесь.

Китти особенно бесило, что Уолтер старается сдружить её и Шерли. Она понимала почему – Шерли одна из самых образованных молодых женщин в их городке и точно самая интересная, ведь её образованность сочетается с отсутствием рамок, которые ограничивают «благонравных» девиц. Шерли сама себе хозяйка; ни финансово, ни морально не зависит ни от чьего мнения; может поступать так, как захочет. Другие местные женщины её за это люто ненавидели. У Шерли дома была большая библиотека, пианино, граммофон и пластинки. В понимании Уолтера Китти должна была ходить туда, как на праздник. Как она могла объяснить ему, что для неё такой праздник хуже пытки?

В целом с жителями Эмералд-Филд Китти общалась мало. С нею пытались заводить знакомства, но она не откликалась на сии порывы, выдумывая безукоризненные отговорки. Кто-то решил, что она задаётся, кто-то считал, что она стала затворницей от всех пережитых горестей. Кто-то не сдавался и упорно оказывал ей знаки внимания. Двое-трое мужчин регулярно присылали конфеты и наилучшие пожелания вкупе с приглашениями наносить визиты в любое время. Всё-таки мужчины не менее странный народ, чем женщины. Иногда неимоверно хотят чувствовать себя рыцарями, опекающими леди в беде, или принцами, спасающими Золушку, и их не останавливает факт, что леди-Золушка – посторонний человек.

\- Ты могла бы выйти замуж за одного из этих плантаторов, - заметил Уолтер, когда прибыла очередная коробка конфет. – Среди них есть весьма обеспеченные люди.

В тоне не было ни намёка на ревность, и Китти это задело за живое.

\- Спасибо, замуж я пока больше не хочу, - небрежно фыркнула она. – Вот если б сразу стать богатой вдовой, тогда другое дело.

\- Давай спросим Гранта, у кого из них хуже дела со здоровьем, - весело предложил Уолтер. – Вычислим оптимального кандидата.

Она опять не могла понять, издевается он над ней или шутит без задней мысли.

\- А если кандидат не оправдает наших надежд? – ухмыльнулась Китти, ни взглядом, ни жестом не выдавая обиды. – Мне придётся самой устраивать несчастный случай? Подставить подножку на лестнице или нечаянно уронить утюг супругу на голову – для надёжности пару раз?

Уолтер только рассмеялся.

_ **26** _

Обустройство больницы продвигалось быстро. Никто не собирался оборудовать её по последнему слову техники, финансирование выделили лишь на примитивный ремонт и простейший инвентарь. Посему банально не было работ и приготовлений, которые могли бы затянуться. Иногда это радовало Китти, а иногда крайне огорчало.

Хотя на материальную базу для больницы власти не расщедрились, они приняли поистине шокирующее решение создать ставки не только для двух медсестёр, но и для одного дополнительного врача! Правда, радоваться было рано, ведь и одного врача сюда нашли с трудом. Китти поначалу удивлялась: среди темнокожих есть образованные люди, некоторые упорным старанием сумели получить хорошие профессии, в том числе медицинские; так почему никто из них не захотел приехать в Эмералд-Филд и работать с собратьями? Позже она сообразила, что людям, которые столь тяжёлым трудом добились успехов, обидно сводить плоды этого труда к захолустью и не самой высокой зарплате. Впрочем, не может быть, чтоб рано или поздно не нашёлся хотя бы один человек, который поставит желание помогать и менять мир к лучшему выше денежной стороны дела. Во всяком случае, Китти очень на это надеялась, как и Уолтер.

Уолтер совсем замотался, вертясь между приёмом пациентов (иногда на выходе или на выезде) и контролированием больнично-ремонтных работ. Китти всё сильнее волновалась за него, и вовсе не напрасно.

Он всегда завтракал раньше неё, потому Китти не удивилась, когда однажды утром он вновь не составил ей компанию за столом. Удивилась, не обнаружив Уолтера в кабинете, где он обычно уже работал в это время. Логично было предположить, что он ушёл к кому-то из больных или к зданию будущей больницы. Однако Китти на всякий случай проверила его комнату.

Он лежал в постели, сброшенное одеяло валялось на полу. Уолтер был горячий, будто печка, и у Китти никак не получалось его разбудить, он совершенно не реагировал ни на слова, ни на крики, ни на попытки растормошить, ни на пощёчины.

_ **27** _

Грант сразу сказал: Уолтер подхватил лёгкую форму лихорадки, а организм, которому необходимо восстановить силы, видимо, воспользовался этим как предлогом, чтобы отдохнуть; словом, ничего опасного.

\- Он же лежит, будто мёртвый, - не унималась Китти, - практически не шевелится. Это ненормально!

\- В обычной ситуации – ненормально, а в случае с Уолтером – естественно. Наш самаритянин вконец себя вымотал, и его тело ему мстит. Между прочим, не самым злобным образом. Усталость может накапливаться, и ничего удивительного, что организм в итоге так отреагировал. Могло быть намного хуже.

\- Но его почти невозможно разбудить.

\- Так не буди. Дай человеку выспаться. Не знаю, как было раньше, но здесь Уолтер год, и я сильно сомневаюсь, что за всё это время он хоть раз поспал вволю. Давайте ему питьё с тем лекарством, которое я принёс. Если будут ухудшения или жар не спадёт через три дня, обязательно позовите меня.

Китти обратилась к Гранту ещё раньше, правда, по другому поводу. Все хлопоты, касающиеся медицинской практики, легли на её плечи; однако, в отличие от Уолтера, Китти умела беречь свою шею и не позволяла на неё садиться. А ещё она умела топать ножкой, надувать губки и смотреть взором затравленной лани. Она умела просить о помощи. Грант выделил ей одну из своих медсестёр для приёма больных на три часа ежедневно. Женщины, которых учил Уолтер, тоже не остались в стороне, каждый день хоть одна из них приходила и также принимала пациентов. Разумеется, прием врача и приём медсестры – вещи разные; но все медсёстры были толковые, потому в восьми случаях из десяти могли помочь. Тем, кому требовалась немедленная именно врачебная помощь, её оказывал Грант, согласившийся приходить в экстренных ситуациях. Удалось организовать какую-никакую систему, она сбоила, однако функционировала. Это не могло продолжаться долго, да долго и не требовалось – лишь до той поры, когда Уолтер оклемается.

Он просыпался один-два раза за день, кое-как брёл в уборную (от предложения поставить горшок под кровать он чуть не впал в кому), затем возвращался обратно в спальню, где Китти заставляла его что-нибудь съесть и попить, и снова отключался. Просто как электрический прибор, вилку которого вынули из розетки – щёлк, и всё, никакой реакции на внешний мир.

Вопреки словам Гранта, Китти по-прежнему ужасала неподвижность Уолтера. Если б не тихое дыхание, можно было бы решить, что он умер. От таких мыслей становилось жутко, и меркли все оптимистичные прогнозы. Китти понимала, что паникует и, скорее всего, сгущает краски, но она боялась за Уолтера, господи, как же она за него боялась!

Один раз он даже обратно до комнаты не смог добраться, рухнул на диван в гостиной и затих.

Присев на корточки, Китти провела ладонью по волосам, виску и щеке Уолтера. Кожа у него была горячая, мокрая от пота. Китти сходила за миской с водой и тряпкой, осторожно обтёрла ему лоб и виски.

\- Пожалуйста, не умирай. Ты единственный не отступился от меня, даже когда я сама тебя оттолкнула. Или отшвырнула, я не знаю, как назвать то, что я сделала, но слово наверняка будет мерзкое. Я раскаиваюсь, правда. – Китти прикусила губу, покачала головой, вдохнула и выдохнула, пытаясь унять дрожь в голосе. – Даже не из-за того, чем это обернулось для меня, а из-за того, чем это обернулось для тебя. Мне жаль, что я причинила тебе боль. – Тьфу! На сердце столько накипело, а с губ срываются банальные, истёртые до дыр фразы, словно у героини сопливого романа для романтичных дурочек. – Я… я не знаю, как полностью передать свои чувства. – Она горько усмехнулась. – Да тебе это и не нужно, правда? Тебе нужно выздороветь. И ты выздоровеешь. Только попробуй не поправиться! – Всколыхнувшаяся было бодрость тут же растаяла, Китти опять обуял страх. Она снова провела влажной тряпкой по коже Уолтера. – Прошу, выздоровей. Если захочешь – женись на Шерли, я не стану злиться. Да хоть на Гранте женись, лишь бы у тебя всё было хорошо. Лишь бы ты был счастлив…

_ **28** _

Как и предрекал Грант, Уолтер скоро пошёл на поправку. Он бы вернулся к работе, едва встав на ноги, но Китти пригрозила: если он не угомонится и попробует взяться за работу прежде, чем по-настоящему окрепнет, она запрёт его в комнате на неделю! Уолтер возражал, спорил, но в итоге смирился.

Он неподдельно восхитился тем, как Китти сумела организовать приём больных без него. Да что там восхитился – поразился.

\- Потрясающе. Как ты сумела?

\- Ну, - хихикнула она, - немного смекалки, немного практичности и много показной беспомощности. Я вспомнила Дорис и последовала её примеру.

\- Какому?

\- Она всегда исхитрялась сделать свою проблему проблемой окружающих, которую они сразу брались решать. Когда я лежала с гриппом или ангиной, это воспринималось, как нечто неприятное, но обыденное. Когда Дорис разбивала коленку или прищемляла палец, она раздувала из этого трагедию вселенского масштаба, и остальные мигом начинали плясать вокруг неё с причитаниями и утешениями.

\- А ты не слишком любишь сестру.

\- Будто ты раньше об этом не догадывался, - хмыкнула Китти. – Я не желаю ей зла, но желаю находиться как можно дальше от меня, потому что вблизи она кошмарно раздражает. Думаю, Дорис ко мне испытывает примерно такие же чувства. Мы никогда не были близки. Это плохо, но ничего уже не изменишь.

Китти проследила, чтобы Уолтер не сразу кинулся в работу с головой, аки в омут, а вернулся к ней постепенно. Понимала, что скоро он опять будет вкалывать вовсю и она не сможет помешать. Но пока была возможность снизить его нагрузки, Китти собиралась ею пользоваться.

_ **29** _

Дождь обрушивался с небес неиссякаемой стеной. Даже в Китае Китти не видела подобного. Уолтер сказал, что в здешних краях это не очень частое, но типичное явление.

\- Скоро будет ещё хуже, - предрёк он, глядя в окно. На западе, откуда неслись до странного тёмные тучи, виднелись отсветы молний. – Идёт буря.

В такую непогоду ни о каких строительных работах речи быть не могло, да и прихода пациентов вряд ли стоило ожидать.

К полудню они закончили все дела. Из-за погоды было темновато, будто вечером.

\- Китти, - обратился Уолтер, как-то быстро глянув на неё, - ты что-нибудь говорила мне, когда я был болен?

\- Я заставляла тебя есть, пить и принимать лекарства, не помнишь?

\- Помню, но я не об этом. Ты разговаривала со мной, когда я был без сознания?

\- Да. – Мысль, что он мог услышать _те_ её слова, Китти смущала, но не страшила.

\- О чём?

\- Главным образом напоминала тебе, что ты идиот и сам во всём виноват.

\- Как трогательно.

\- Ты помнишь что-то ещё? – спросила Китти осторожно.

\- Мне кажется, да, но не уверен, что это не было плодом моего воображения.

\- Что «это»?..

\- Глупо, но ты вроде как советовала мне жениться на Гранте. – Он усмехнулся. – Бред, разумеется.

Китти испытала жгучее желание завизжать и затопать ногами. То есть из всей её проникновенной речи, идущей от самого сердца, Уолтер уловил только этот малюсенький идиотский кусочек?!

\- Нет, не бред, - кашлянула она как можно равнодушнее, но сама почувствовала, насколько неестественным это равнодушие получилось. – Просто фраза из контекста.

Уолтер удивлённо поднял брови.

\- Боюсь спросить, о чём был текст в целом.

Обида Китти нарастала и нагревалась так стремительно, что достигла точки кипения за какие-то секунды.

\- Разве это важно? Разве тебе не всё равно? Разве ты вообще что-нибудь замечаешь? – Её понесло, и она не хотела останавливаться. Это как съехать с горки: главное - оттолкнуться, и больше от тебя ничего не зависит, а ты даже рад, поскольку знаешь, что уже не сможешь передумать. Китти напомнила себе, что скоро уедет, что терять ей нечего. И «оттолкнулась». – Ты совсем ничего не видишь вокруг себя, Уолтер? Не видишь, что я люблю тебя?

Вот. Она это сказала. Было трудно и страшно, но лишь одно мгновение. Мгновение, после которого ты ухаешь вниз и то, что осталось позади, перестаёт иметь значение.

Она по-прежнему стояла у окна, он по-прежнему сидел за столом. Китти следила за Уолтером, затаив дыхание. Каждая секунда казалась вечностью.

Несколько вечностей Уолтер не шевелился вовсе, затем медленно откинулся на спинку стула. Раньше Китти не подозревала, что человек может одновременно выглядеть польщённым, обиженным и опустошённым. Она думала, что готова к любой реакции, к любым словам Уолтера, но он её удивил.

\- Это подло, знаешь ли, - негромко, но напряжённо проговорил он.

Подобных слов Китти не ожидала. Она непонимающе уставилась на него во все глаза, но спрашивать ни о чём не стала.

\- Ты хотя бы представляешь, - продолжил Уолтер ещё тише и ещё напряжённее, - что я почувствовал, когда застал тебя с Чарли?

«Да уже не одну неделю представляю!!!» - хотела воскликнуть Китти, да смолчала. Она и так наговорила лишнего, и теперь горько сожалела, что не удержала язык за зубами.

\- Представляешь, каково мне пришлось? Я был разбит, начисто. Я собирал себя по кусочкам, день за днём, месяц за месяцем. Мне не хотелось жить, я нагрузил себя работой, чтоб чувствовать хоть какой-то смысл в своём существовании. Выкарабкался, пришёл в себя, и тут сюрприз – «Я люблю тебя, Уолтер». Что я, по-твоему, должен с этим делать?

Терпение Китти всё-таки лопнуло.

\- Ничего! – выпалила она. Глаза её сверкнули. – Ты ничего не должен мне, а я – тебе. В том числе я не должна стоять и выслушивать, как ты обвиняешь меня непонятно в чём. У меня есть чувства – я о них сказала. И мне, вообще-то, было страшно, и я думаю, что заслужила немного такта. – Она гневно выдохнула и резким движением заправила прядь волос за ухо. – Как бы там ни было, я не собираюсь навязываться.

Она вышла из кабинета и стрелой взмыла на второй этаж, к себе в комнату. Сперва не понимала, что делает, а потом обнаружила, что собирает свои вещи в чемодан. Злость, досада, обида и горечь слились в адский коктейль, однако через эту гремучую смесь всё-таки прорвался голос здравого смысла.

«Постой. Во-первых, куда ты пойдёшь в такой ливень? Ещё и гроза на подходе. Ты попросту не доберёшься до вокзала. Во-вторых, подумай. Если б Уолтеру было всё равно, он так бы и сказал. А он отреагировал болезненно, значит, у него есть к тебе чувства. Пусть он разберётся в себе. Ты сделала то, что зависело от тебя, дальше дело за ним. Он либо придёт к тебе, либо нет. Остаётся только ждать».

И она ждала.

Гром и молнии подбирались всё ближе. Когда они, наконец, разыгрались над Эмералд-Филд, когда за окнами будто взрывались вспышки, а грохот раскатывался прямо над крышей, в дверь постучали.

Китти обмерла.

\- Заходи, - тихо произнесла она.

Уолтер зашёл, прикрыл за собой дверь и остался у порога. Вид у него был такой уязвимый, такой беспомощный, словно он ждал, что его вот-вот поведут на эшафот. Но на Китти он смотрел прямо, открыто.

\- Просто послушай, - попросил он глухо, - тебе не обязательно отвечать сейчас. Подумай, взвесь всё. – Он вдохнул и выдохнул. Она поняла, что он выворачивает перед ней душу, и ему это даётся намного тяжелее, чем большинству других людей. – Не хочу драматизировать, но второго такого раза я не выдержу. Честное слово, не выдержу. Выживу, конечно, но перелом уже не срастётся, так что…

\- Нет, - Китти замотала головой и подошла, почти подскочила к нему. – Никакого второго раза, я обещаю, я клянусь. – Помедлив секунду, она подступила ещё на полшага ближе, оказалась вплотную к Уолтеру и обняла, обвив руками его торс.

После мимолётного ступора Уолтер обнял её в ответ.

_ **30** _

Они целовались долго. Обжигающая страсть переплеталась с искренней нежностью, и для них это было настолько новым друг в друге, настолько не распробованным, что спешка стала бы преступлением.

Китти знала, что всё зависит от неё, Уолтер не будет напирать, и дальше они двинутся, только если она даст понять, что хочет продолжения. А она очень хотела, и потому, когда ощутила, что они оба готовы, начала расстёгивать пуговицы на его рубашке, которая вскоре оказалась на полу. Уолтер ловко снял с неё платье и сорочку; Китти быстренько убедила себя, что такую ловкость он наработал исключительно с экстренными пациентками. О чём, точнее, о ком думать не хотелось совершенно, так это о Шерли. Пусть катится к чертям.

\- Скажешь, если что-то будет не так? – попросил Уолтер хрипло, посмотрев на неё затуманенным взглядом. – Не хочу, чтоб было как раньше.

Эта просьба и взбудоражила, и растрогала Китти.

\- Хорошо, - она потянулась за новым поцелуем, обхватив лицо Уолтера ладонями.

Он разглядывал её с таким исступлённым желанием - Китти аж цепенела; что, впрочем, не мешало ей самой жадно смотреть на него. И чего он там стеснялся, дурачок?

Она гадала, где и как он дотронется до неё в первую очередь, под ложечкой посасывало от нетерпения и ощущения уязвимости. От поглаживания по бедру и поцелуя в шею голова мигом закружилась, Китти запрокинула её, упёршись затылком в подушку. Истома прокатилась по телу ознобом. Соски приятно пощипывало. Ещё приятнее стало, когда до них добрались пальцы Уолтера, губы, язык… Один сосок он осторожно, но ощутимо прикусил, и Китти выгнулась, беспомощно замерев на несколько секунд. После на неё нахлынуло неистовое, практически яростное озорство, Уолтер глазом моргнуть не успел, как сам оказался на спине. Китти медленно, по-хозяйски, с дразнящим нажимом провела ладонями от его плеч до низа живота – она тоже кое-что умела. Прежде чем она переборщила, Уолтер схватил её за руку, мягко дёрнул на себя, поцеловал и перевернул, снова уложив на постель. Китти рассмеялась.

Раньше ей было неинтересно прикасаться к нему, она не пыталась его прочувствовать, для неё близость проходила по принципу «Давай как-нибудь сам, а я полежу, потерплю». Сейчас она чутко ловила каждое его движение, каждый вдох и выдох, и прижималась к нему так крепко, как только могла. Пожалуй, даже сильнее, чем стоило; всё же пришлось ослабить объятья, чтобы не сковывать его.

Уолтер не зря просил сказать, если что-нибудь не заладится. Нет, всё шло изумительно, но некоторые моменты можно было сделать ещё лучше или попросту удобнее. Несколько раз каждый дал другому понять, чего хочет, - ласковым шёпотом или ненавязчивым движением. Ни одного из них такие исправления не задевали и не обижали, наоборот, это было свидетельством доверия и настоящей близости.

Китти обнаружила, что у Уолтера тоже есть собственные желания и предпочтения. Их и не могло не быть, но он всегда так стеснялся и таился, что у Китти не возникало повода задуматься о них. У неё вдруг промелькнула мысль: может, прежде ему не хватало уверенности не в себе, а в ней?

\- Я хочу быть твоей, только твоей, всегда…

Он не отвечал, но она чувствовала, как он впитывает каждое её слово. И продолжала шептать страстные, до наивного горячие признания.

Как ей хотелось, чтобы он сказал, что любит её! Но она ни за что на свете не попросила бы об этом, дабы не уподобляться Шерли. Кстати о гадине, раз уж Китти про неё всё равно вспомнила. Оказывается, Шерли вела себя довольно тихо – если она испытывала хоть половину того, что переживала Китти сейчас, не грех было кричать громче…

…Когда они перевели дух, Уолтер приподнялся и долго, пристально не неё смотрел, затем сказал:

\- Больше я тебя никому не отдам, никогда.

Это было лучше всяких «Я люблю тебя».

_ **31** _

Буря не утихала. Английские и даже китайские грозы в сравнении с этой были вялым бренчанием. Молния вгрызалась в небо и пронзала светом всё до горизонта, а от грома наверняка дрожали оконные стёкла. После очередного, особенно мощного раската Китти невольно поёжилась.  
\- Ты боишься грозы? - Уолтер погладил её по волосам.  
\- Нет. - Она улыбнулась и, переместив голову с плеча Уолтера на грудь, обняла его. - Наоборот, я не хочу, чтоб она заканчивалась. - Китти представила, как уже завтра он снова окажется по горло в профессиональных обязанностях; вздохнула и добавила: - Не хочу делить тебя с твоей работой.  
\- Неужели? - поддразнил он. В прежние времена Китти не только охотно отдала бы его работе целиком и полностью, но даже приплатила за это, если б могла.  
\- Представь себе. - Она не видела лица Уолтера, но не сомневалась, что он улыбается. - Ты ведь не собираешься вкалывать так вечно? В следующий раз можешь не отделаться лихорадкой.  
\- Сколько оптимизма.  
\- Уолтер, я серьёзно. - В её голосе отчётливо прозвучали строгие нотки. - Я волнуюсь... нет, я боюсь за тебя.  
Она почувствовала, что его это по-настоящему тронуло.  
\- Я сам всё понимаю, Китти. Не знаю, насколько меня ещё хватит. Да, мне хочется вернуться к прежней специализации, хочется уехать отсюда. Но я не могу всё бросить сейчас, я должен довести дело до конца и убедиться, что потом оно не развалится без меня. Если сильно повезёт, скоро найдётся второй врач. Если повезёт фантастически, найдутся два врача, один из которых заменит меня.

\- И когда это, по-твоему, будет?

\- Трудно сказать. Возможно, через пару месяцев, возможно, через пару лет.

Китти опять вздохнула, но от комментариев воздержалась, просто устроилась удобнее и стала водить пальцем вдоль рёбер Уолтера.

\- Что? – спросил он, когда она убрала руку. Китти сделала это мягко, но немного быстро.

\- Что «что»?

\- О чём ты сейчас подумала?

Китти ответила не сразу.

\- Не знаю, хорошая ли эта мысль, - она прикусила нижнюю губу.

\- Давай разберёмся вместе.

Ей очень понравилось и это слово – «вместе», и то, как Уолтер его произнёс.

\- Я подумала о Линдоне, - тихо призналась она. – Подумала, что он не был напрасным, ведь он привёл меня к тебе.

Уолтер поцеловал её в макушку.

\- Это хорошая мысль. Но лучше бы он выжил. – В его словах было не просто неподдельное сожаление, но и настоящая скорбь.

\- Даже если оказалось бы, что он от Чарли? – не сразу, однако спросила Китти.

\- Конечно.

\- Ты бы всё равно его любил?

\- Да.

\- Ты так уверен, - она не усомнилась, но удивилась.

\- Уверен, - кивнул Уолтер, - потому что я люблю тебя.

Китти приподнялась и поцеловала его в губы.

\- Даже не представляешь, сколько значат для меня эти слова.

Они и правда значили очень много. Они сделали Китти абсолютно счастливой. В тот момент она не подумала: Уолтер ведь не сказал, что любит _только_ её. Зато подумала позже, на следующей неделе, когда обнаружила, что сарай продолжают использовать по любовно-утешному назначению. То, что Уолтер теперь спал с ней, нисколько не повлияло на его отношения с Шерли.

_ **32** _

И снова ей не хватило духу вмешаться и испортить им удовольствие, хотя на сей раз дверь была не заперта. То ли они вконец расслабились, то ли слишком спешили.

Китти с ужасом сообразила, что ей нечего предъявить Уолтеру. Они даже не женаты, он свободный мужчина. Он ничего ей не обещал. Всё, что она от него получила, – одно признание после секса. Не самый весомый аргумент.

Стиснув зубы, Китти ретировалась. Её терзали боль, злость и горькая беспомощность вкупе с разочарованием. В глазах стояли слёзы, горло сдавливало, но она из принципа не позволяла себе расплакаться. Надо выпить воды.

Графин, который всегда стоял в гостиной, оказался пуст, и Китти пошла на кухню. Едва переступив порог, она застыла как вкопанная.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

Удивлённый вопросом Уолтер красноречиво поглядел на кусок сыра в одной своей руке и чашку с чаем в другой. После чего, для надёжности, проговорил вслух:

\- Ем. Решил сделать перерыв в бумажной работе и перекусить. – Он немного прищурился. – А что?

\- Сиди, никуда не уходи! - покачав вытянутым указательным пальцем, велела Китти и скрылась.

Через тридцать секунд она всё-таки вошла, если не сказать «ворвалась» в сарай, а ещё через пять пулей вылетела обратно.

\- Извините… - пробормотала она, прежде чем прикрыть дверь. – Продолжайте, у вас… отлично получается.

Она возвратилась на кухню сконфуженная и растерянная. Там её поджидал не менее растерянный Уолтер.

\- Что случилось?

Она понимала: вероятно, через несколько минут сюда заявится смущённо-возмущённая парочка, и надо успеть хоть что-то объяснить. Злость на Уолтера обернулась жалостью. Когда-то он узнал, что ему изменяет жена, а сейчас узнает, что изменяет и любовница…

\- Я только что из сарая, там… - она не представляла, как лучше сообщить. – Там…

\- Грант и Шерли? – преспокойно подсказал Уолтер.

\- Да, - с облегчением кивнула Китти и тут же сузила глаза. – Ты знаешь?

\- Разумеется, это всё-таки мой сарай, они бы не стали использовать его без моего ведома и разрешения.

\- Использовать? – Китти моргнула.

\- Ну, чтобы побыть наедине, - кашлянув, деликатно выразился Уолтер. – Сама понимаешь, какие здесь нравы, и как общество относится к межрасовым союзам. Шерли на мнение общества, конечно, плевать, а вот Грант от него, увы, зависит. Ему навредят даже просто слухи. Поэтому они с Шерли не могут встречаться ни на его территории, ни на её.

\- Зато могут на твоей, - медленно произнесла Китти, переваривая новую информацию. – Грант – твой коллега, и нет ничего необычного в том, что он периодически к тебе заходит. А Шерли – твоя… - Насупившись, она вопросительно воззрилась на Уолтера.

\- Она – мой друг. – Он почесал нос. – Но молва сделала из нас любовников. – Его это, кажется, очень забавляло.

\- Ты, похоже, не против.

\- Мне это тоже выгодно. От меня отстали все эти леди со своими пирогами, тортами и кексами. – Уолтера аж передёрнуло при воспоминании. – Мне не давали покоя. – Он вздохнул. – А я ведь даже не люблю выпечку. – Уолтер коротко хохотнул и бесхитростно поглядел на Китти. Боже, ему никогда и в голову не приходило, что она может поверить таким слухам! До сего момента. Взгляд наполнился удивлением, грозящим перерасти в изумление. – Подожди, ты что, считала, будто это правда?

На Китти лавиной снизошло озарение. Грант и Уолтер одного роста, у них практически одинаковое телосложение, похожая форма лица и похожий цвет волос, особенно в неверном освещении сарайной лампы. При таком освещении, с множеством теней, да ещё через мутное стекло или щель, немудрено ошибиться. То, что она _увидела_ Уолтера, отнюдь не означает, что там действительно был он. …Права была миссис Стивенсон, разглагольствуя об опасности иллюзий и вреде фантазий. Сюда же можно добавить воображение, заточенное в определённом направлении.

Рабочие кабинеты и спальня Уолтера на другом конце дома, там происходящее в сарае слышно куда хуже, если вообще слышно. Страстные рандеву практически всегда происходили после рабочего дня, когда Уолтер, как поняла теперь Китти, уже ложился спать. А засыпает он очень быстро и спит очень, очень крепко.

\- Китти, - Уолтер нахмурился, но сам ещё не решил - всерьёз или нет, - что ты там себе напридумывала?!

_ **33** _

В начале декабря Китти заподозрила, что беременна, а незадолго до Рождества убедилась окончательно и рассказала Уолтеру. Оба они были в восторге и ужасе одновременно. Они безумно хотели ребёнка, но до чёртиков боялись, что он повторит судьбу Линдона.

Естественно, будущие родители поженились. Их брак не удивил жителей Эмералд-Филд, никто не видел тут ничего особого или неприемлемого, многие вовсе уверяли, будто давно подозревали, что к этому всё и идёт.

Уолтер всеми силами поддерживал Китти, та и сама старалась бодриться. Он собирался освободить её от работы, но Китти отказалась, мол, при безделье в голову будет лезть ещё больше дурных мыслей и она точно свихнётся. Потому Китти оставалась секретарём – со сниженной нагрузкой – аж до девятого месяца. Затем действительно настало время отдыхать и копить силы. Но расслабиться и не думать о плохом не получалось, чем больше Китти старалась, тем сильнее нервничала.

Возможно, нервозность в итоге и стала причиной осложнений. Вместо родов грянуло сильное кровотечение. Пришлось срочно делать кесарево сечение.

Грант выставил Уолтера из операционной, как тот ни упирался и ни обещал не вмешиваться, не лезть под руку, не доставлять проблем. Вообще-то, Уолтер понимал, что вряд ли сумеет сдержать обещание, да сердце разрывала мысль, что Китти придётся через всё это пройти одной. Но лучше уж так, чем косвенно причинить ей или ребёнку вред.

\- Китти, послушай меня. Снотворное скоро подействует, но мы не можем ждать. Придётся начинать прямо сейчас. Ты понимаешь?

\- Да… Да, я понимаю. Начинай.

\- Тебя надо зафиксировать.

\- Делай что нужно.

Хотела бы она, чтоб страх отвлекал от боли или боль отвлекала от страха, но они превосходно работали вместе.

\- Лучше закрой глаза.

Хорошая идея.

Китти не была уверена, но, кажется, она закричала. Громче, чем прежде. И она инстинктивно норовила извернуться, хоть старалась контролировать себя. Медсестре пришлось придерживать её.

Сказать, что Китти мечтала поскорее отключиться, - ничего не сказать. Но вместе с тем перспектива уснуть пугала её. Вернее, пугало пробуждение. Вдруг по пробуждении она узнает, что и этот ребёнок не выжил?

На какой-то отрезок времени - она при всём желании не смогла бы определить, на какой именно, - Китти погрузилась в странное состояние. Она словно просыпалась, до этого не засыпая, и засыпала, когда уже спала. Границы реальности размылись, они отползли в темноту, но оставались где-то рядом. И, пролетев через них, до сознания Китти добрался громкий младенческий плач.

_ **34** _

Никогда в жизни ей не хотелось пить так сильно. От жажды было хуже, чем от боли, охватывающей весь живот, особенно острой в месте разреза-швов и не дающей дышать свободно.

Ещё не открыв глаза, Китти почувствовала, что Уолтер рядом. Попросту знала, что его не может не быть с нею сейчас. Даже если б до сих пор не имелось врача на замену, Уолтер всё равно выбрал бы её, а не профессиональные обязанности.

\- Как... - Китти облизнула безбожно пересохшие губы. - Как ребёнок?..

\- Она в порядке. - Его голос был наполнен облегчением, счастьем и благодарностью. - Она замечательная.

\- Девочка?

\- Да. Хочешь её увидеть? - Вопрос, конечно, риторический. - Только тебе пока нельзя приподниматься, ни в коем случае. Просто поверни голову вбок.

Через минуту Уолтер поднёс ребёнка. Сначала Китти услышала шорох пелёнки, в которую была завёрнута новорожденная, уловила тонкое дыхание и нечто среднее межу писком и сопением. А спустя секунду увидела свою девочку, крошечную и прекрасную.

\- Привет, - прошептала Китти и с трудом подняла руку, чтобы погладить маленькое личико и немного прижать голову младенца к своей голове. Поцеловала пухлую щёчку. - Здравствуй, здравствуй, малышка... Как же я тебя люблю... Мы с папой тебя так ждали.

Уолтер коснулся губами сначала лба дочери, потом виска жены. Китти, насколько могла, потянулась к нему, и они поцеловались.

В эти сутки у него точно прибавилось седых волос. Но оно того стоило.


	3. Эпилог

Миссис Гарстин и миссис Хартфорд с удовольствием бы повырывали друг дружке волосы, но дабы не оскандалится в светском обществе, строили из себя приятельниц. Правда, при всякой встрече из обеих яд брызгал с таким напором, что окружающим интуитивно хотелось отойти на безопасное расстояние.

Последние шесть лет дамы, к обоюдной радости, не виделись, поскольку миссис Хартфорд с мужем переехали в Индию. Однако недавно почтенная чета возвратилась в Лондон, и встреча с миссис Гарстин стала вопросом времени.

Вопрос решился на праздничном вечере у общих знакомых. Заклятые подружки раскланялись по всем правилам хорошего тона.

Глаза миссис Хартфорд лихорадочно блестели в предвкушении. Сегодня она наконец-то раз и навсегда поставит отвратительную, высокомерную воображалу на место. До миссис Хартфорд дошли восхитительные сведения о позорном разводе старшей дочери миссис Гарстин. Можно ли придумать лучшую затычку и лучшую иглу, способную уколоть побольнее да посильнее, до самой кости?

С плохо скрываемым нетерпением, но старательно изображённой небрежностью миссис Хартфорд выразила соболезнования насчёт беды Китти и поинтересовалась, как у той нынче дела. Даже дыхание затаила в ожидании реакции.

Однако реакция не оправдала ожиданий, совсем. Миссис Гарстин на миг утомлённо закатила глаза и снисходительно улыбнулась.

\- Боже мой, дорогая, и Вы туда же. Неужели Вы тоже поверили этим нелепым сплетням, рассчитанным на людей с интеллектом ниже среднего? – Замечание об интеллекте она выделила, упиваясь растерянностью противницы.

Миссис Хартфорд настолько опешила, что оставила шпильку без ответа.

\- Что Вы хотите сказать?

\- Только то, что уже сказала, но если желаете, повторю. Это слухи, не имеющие под собой никакого основания, и я, право слово, устала это повторять.

\- То есть Кэтрин не разводилась с мужем?..

\- Разумеется, нет. Что за вздор! Да, её муж уехал в Южную Африку на несколько месяцев раньше, и ей пришлось остаться в Шанхае одной. Но так нужно было лишь затем, чтобы он уладил дела, решил проблемы, обустроился и подготовил всё к её приезду. Славный милый Уолтер, у него такое доброе сердце! Он просто не мог спать спокойно, когда узнал, какая ужасная ситуация в том городке! Да и зарплату там предлагали больше, чем на прежнем месте. – Данное примечание миссис Гарстин считала необходимым, дабы зять в глазах слушателей не был альтруистом-идиотом. Сделав крохотную паузу, она вздохнула. – Безусловно, он никуда не поехал бы, если б они тогда знали, что Китти беременна. Но всё выяснилось уже после его отъезда. – Этот фрагмент истории миссис Гарстин любила особенно, ибо с ним неизменно снискивала сочувствие основной публики и тихую злость недоброжелательниц, завидующих вниманию и всеобщей симпатии. – Увы, бедный малыш родился мёртвым, сказалось долгое путешествие и смена климата. Уолтер и Китти так переживали, так убивались. Они были в совершеннейшем отчаянии. – Миссис Гарстин снова сделала паузу – достаточную, чтобы слушательница прочувствовала драматизм, но недостаточную, чтобы успела порадоваться чужому горю. – Но им сполна воздалось за страдания и благородство.

\- Неужели? – кисло протянула миссис Хартфорд, тщетно силясь сохранить хорошую мину при плохой игре.

\- Да. Уже в следующем году у них родилась дочь – Хелен Роуз. Замечательная девчушка, мы зовём её Хейли. А ещё через два года появилась Джулия, тоже сплошное очарование. Они к тому времени вернулись в Лондон, Уолтер теперь работает здесь. Он один из самых уважаемых бактериологов в столице. Они с Китти очень, очень счастливы. – Самое великолепное миссис Гарстин приберегла напоследок. В качестве контрольного выстрела. Мистер Хартфорд рьяно носился со своей фамилией и древним родом, заразив этим и жену. У них было двое сыновей, но у тех рождались исключительно дочери – ни одного наследника фамилии, ни одного продолжателя рода. Миссис Гарстин отлично знала, как Хартфорды мечтают о внуке. – А буквально на днях у них родился сын.

_Конец_

_(23 сентября 2018 г. – 20 октября 2019 г.)_


End file.
